


Правильный выбор

by AngelJul, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Макси [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, UST, cheerleading, do the splits, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Знаешь, когда чего-то слишком сильно хочешь, а оно вдруг оказывается у тебя в руках – не сразу начинаешь верить в свое счастье, везде ищешь подвох, – пояснил Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильный выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Артер: Zootexnik

[ ](http://imageban.ru/show/2016/10/04/14ac6f9e00bccc1bc9aaf4d7059fcab4/jpg)

Стив уже полчаса стоял, словно истукан, возле кинотеатра в ожидании своей девушки, которая нещадно опаздывала. В который раз. Стив грустным взглядом проводил веселую компанию, которая скрылась в дверях кинотеатра, стремясь успеть на сеанс. Пегги по-прежнему не показывалась. Можно ведь было предупредить если не звонком, то хотя бы смской, что задерживается, неважно по каким причинам. Но нет, Пегги, видимо, в очередной раз была чем-то увлечена настолько, что забыла про свидание. Стиву за столько-то времени пора было уже и привыкнуть.  
Но к такому сложно привыкнуть. Стив медленно вздохнул, снова посмотрел на часы и, решив подождать еще пять минут, прошелся перед кинотеатром — если бы здесь был газон, то он бы уже наверняка протоптал здесь приличную тропинку.  
Когда терпение уже было на исходе, а стрелка на часах уже практически отсчитала отведенные пять минут, послышалось цоканье каблуков — даже в этом слышалось какое-то странное высокомерие — и знакомый голос позвал:  
— Ст’ивен!  
Стив обреченно закатил глаза, после чего обернулся, даже не пытаясь улыбнуться. Наконец-то.  
Пегги хотелось убить только за то, что она предпочитала звать Стива полным именем, да еще и с ужасным британским акцентом. Он бы еще понял, и, может быть, даже принял — если бы Пегги выстанывала что-то такое, задыхаясь под ним в порыве страсти. Но нет! Дальше поцелуев у них так и не зашло, хотя они и встречались уже достаточно долгое время. Да что там, и поцелуи-то были редкостью, и чаще всего на публике, словно напоказ.  
— Ты опоздала, — мрачно заметил Стив, стоило Пегги подойти к нему достаточно близко. Она попыталась его обнять, но Стив увернулся и с грустью посмотрел на кинотеатр, где вот уже минут двадцать шел фильм, на который он так хотел сегодня попасть. Но из-за опоздания Пегги уже не видел смысла туда идти. Еще один загубленный вечер, замечательно.  
— Но Ст’ивен! — воскликнула она и всплеснула руками, отчего Стива снова передернуло.  
Ну почему его угораздило влюбиться в девушку, которая пересмотрела супергеройских фильмов и решила подражать одной из героинь, которая разговаривала с британским акцентом, и распространялся он в основном на имя Стива? Причем только на полное? Почему она не захотела подражать той героине, которая, к примеру, одевалась в обтягивающие костюмы или не упускала возможности пообниматься со своим парнем? Почему? Еще раз посетовав на несправедливость жизни, Стив взял Пегги за руку, вслушиваясь в путанные и торопливые объяснения:  
— Я не хотела опаздывать! Но моя любимая помада законч’илась, — еще одно, за что Стив хотел придушить свою девушку собственными руками — это ярко-красная помада, которую ему не позволялось размазывать поцелуями, — а в том магазине, где я ее всегда покупала, ее не оказалась, и мы с Марией оббегали все торговые центры, пока нашли ее! Прости.  
Она приникла к боку Стива и скользнула рукой в задний карман его джинсов. Стив, порадовавшись хотя бы такому проявлению близости, приобнял Пегги за плечи и хотел было потянуться за поцелуем, но тут увидел ее подружек и все желание пропало. Снова. Снова все было сделано на публику. Скрипнув зубами от злости, Стив отодвинулся и отстраненно зашагал рядом с Пегги, не соприкасаясь с ней даже плечами.  
У него вообще сложилось впечатление, что Пегги встречалась с ним не потому, что была влюблена, а потому, что Стив был самым популярным парнем университета — капитан футбольной команды и отличник в одном флаконе — и показывать его окружающим было пиком престижа. Стив мог выбрать любую девушку, но угораздило же его связаться с Картер.  
— Ст’иви? — позвала его Пегги, вырывая из размышлений. Обернувшись, Стив увидел, что та стояла далеко позади, а он даже и не заметил, когда Пегги отстала и остановилась.  
— Что? — недовольно отозвался он, стараясь скрыть раздражение, которое вызывало у Стива его детское прозвище.  
— О чем ты постоянно думаешь? — нахмурилась Пегги, изучая его пристальным взглядом.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Стив, с трудом подавив желание нагрубить.  
В последнее время он чаще всего думал о двух вещах: о том, как не повезло ему с девушкой и о сексе. Точнее, об его полнейшем отсутствии. Вечера, проведенные в обществе своей правой руки не считались.  
— Неважно? — переспросила Пегги, — А мне кажется, очень даже важно!  
Стив едва не застонал от обреченности. Началось. Очередной скандал на ровном месте. Сейчас последует излюбленный вопрос.  
— Может, у тебя появилась другая? — скривившись, воскликнула Пегги. — Поэтому и неважно?  
А вот и он.  
Стив мысленно поаплодировал себе за проницательность, после чего вздохнул, подошел к Пегги и, наплевав на ее последующие возмущения из-за размазанной помады, смял ее губы в жестком поцелуе. Возможно, с другой девушкой подобные ссоры заканчивались бы в постели, но не с Пегги. Та на мгновение застыла в его руках, после чего начала вырываться:  
— Ст’ивен! — взвизгнула она, пихнув его в грудь. — Я же просила так не делать, когда мы на людях!  
— Может, мне вообще к тебе не прикасаться? — не выдержав, устало спросил Стив. Он даже не чувствовал мстительного удовлетворения за свой поступок, ему просто все дико надоело, — когда мы на людях, — передразнил он Пегги.  
Та одарила его злым взглядом, достала из сумочки зеркало и принялась поправлять макияж. Стив засунул руки в карманы джинсов и терпеливо ждал, пока Пегги закончит приводить себя в порядок, пиная мелкие камушки.  
После поцелуя на языке ощущался привкус горечи и проклятой губной помады. Почему они до сих пор вместе? Стив не знал ответа на этот вопрос. На душе стало совсем гадко и появилось сильное желание напиться до такой степени, чтобы не помнить себя, не то что Картер.  
— Пошли в общагу, ты мне настроение испортил, — громко захлопнув — и как только умудрилась? — пудреницу, недовольно заявила Пегги.  
Он испортил, надо же. Стив мысленно порадовался, что не нужно будет терпеть ее весь вечер и изображать любовь. Он бы, может, и вел себя, как подобает нормальному парню, только Пегги сама портила всю романтику — могла выкинуть цветы в мусорку, если ей не понравился букет, или кинуть мягкой игрушкой в Стива, если это был не медвежонок, а какой-нибудь зайчик, и прочее в этом духе. Стив не так представлял себе отношения, совершенно не так.  
И он никогда не думал, что любимая девушка может раздражать настолько сильно. Кроме ненавистного прозвища и помады, в Пегги бесило еще и то, что она никогда не признавала себя виноватой. Вот даже сегодня — вечер был загублен по ее вине, но настроение Пегги испортил почему-то Стив, а никак не наоборот.  
Они в молчании дошли до общежития. Стив как всегда, по привычке, пошел провожать Пегги до комнаты, когда столкнулся взглядами с Барнсом — тот сидел на подоконнике в коридоре и с ухмылкой наблюдал за ними. В руках, на удивление Стива, тот держал книгу, название которой разобрать не удалось.  
Стив бы не придал этому никакого значения, если бы не подводка… глаза Барнса, черт бы его побрал, почему-то были подведены черной подводкой! А еще внимание привлекали небрежно собранные в хвостик волосы и футболка, которая даже при малейшем движении рук натягивалась на груди так, что подчеркивала неплохие мышцы. Было заметно, что тот в отличной форме. Занимался для себя? И почему не пошел играть в команду Стива? И вообще, с каких пор Стив стал задумываться о парнях в таком ключе?!  
Стив едва с шага не сбился, когда понял, о чем думал. С Барнсом у него не сложилось с первых дней учебы в университете, поэтому их отношения можно было охарактеризовать одним простым словом — никак. Их просто не было, они даже не здоровались, а сейчас эти странные взгляды и не менее странные мысли. Видимо, Стив просто сходил с ума от недотраха. Хотя как он мог страдать от недостатка секса, если все еще оставался девственником? И это при наличии девушки…  
Переведя печальный взгляд на Пегги, Стив заметил, как она в этот момент кокетливо улыбнулась, стрельнув в Барнса глазками, и поправила легким, но отточенным движением свои каштановые волосы.  
Осознав, чему только что стал свидетелем, Стив с трудом удержал челюсть от встречи с полом, и хотел было спросить, какого черта происходит, но они уже подошли к комнате Пегги и та, ни слова не сказав, захлопнула перед его носом дверь, даже не попытавшись притвориться и поцеловать хотя бы в щеку.  
Погипнотизировав одно долгое мгновение дверь, Стив развернулся и направился к себе в комнату, размышляя над тем, что стоило перестать мучить себя, расстаться с Пегги и поискать девушку посговорчивее. Хватит с него таких отношений.  
А сейчас предстояло подумать, чем занять освободившийся вечер. Интересно, Бартон еще не сбежал к Наташе? Потому что приставка водилась только у него, и Стив решил одолжить ее на всю ночь, все равно заняться было нечем. Его даже не волновало, что придется играть одному. Всяко лучше, чем ничего. Пиво и какая-нибудь игрушка с зомби. О да, идеально.  
Задумавшись об этом, Стив свернул на лестницу и столкнулся нос к носу с Барнсом.  
— Черт! — выругался Стив, приземлившись на задницу и больно ударившись копчиком.  
— Смотри, куда идешь, Роджерс, — скривился Барнс, и прошел мимо, а Стив как идиот, завис, забыв про боль, засмотревшись на алые — искусанные или зацелованные, он понятия не имел — губы. Что, черт возьми, с ним творилось?  
Быстро вскочив на ноги, Стив рванул в свою комнату и, захлопнув за собой дверь, прислонился к ней лбом и в кои-то веки порадовался, что жил один.  
За приставкой идти расхотелось. Вообще что-либо делать расхотелось. Хотелось одного, особенно после распущенного вида Барнса, но к Пегги идти было бессмысленно — очередной отказ Стиву слышать не хотелось. Не силой же ему брать желаемое, правильно?  
Чтобы хотя бы чем-то себя занять и отвлечься, Стив схватил полотенце и отправился в душ. Нужно было смыть с себя странное ощущение, словно насмешливый взгляд Барнса прилип к нему, въелся под кожу и отпускать не собирался. Словно тот знал, что Картер постоянно динамила Стива и поэтому насмехался.  
В душевых оказалось пусто, только в самой последней кабинке шумела вода. Стив медленно начал стягивать рубашку и футболку, еще даже не включив воду, когда услышал звуки. Точнее, звуки…  
Сквозь шум воды пробивались тихие стоны, но Стив все равно их услышал. По спине пробежали мурашки от того, что он оказался невольным свидетелем чьего-то удовольствия. И первым порывом почему-то стало — увидеть, кто находился в той кабинке, но Стив задавил в себе это желание и постарался не прислушиваться к стонам. А еще — не завидовать, что кому-то повезло больше, чем ему.  
И у него это почти получилось — благодаря Пегги выдержка у Стива была практически железная — если бы вода внезапно не стихла, и из кабинки не вывалился довольный Барнс. Стив от неожиданности так и застыл с наполовину расстегнутой ширинкой.  
Увидев Стива, Барнс на мгновение переменился в лице, но затем взял себя в руки и, самодовольно улыбнувшись, гордо и явно красуясь, прошел мимо, словно всем своим видом показывая: «Видел? Меня и без футбола не динамят». Стив проводил его долгим взглядом, который — он был уверен — Барнс почувствовал спиной, и почему-то принялся ждать. Пока появится Пегги. После ее переглядываний и улыбок с Барнсом, Стив бы не удивился.  
Но прошла минута, затем другая, третья, а из кабинки никто так и не вышел. Поддавшись порыву, Стив прошел до конца и заглянул в нее и никого не увидел. То есть, Барнс тут просто дрочил? А вид был, словно… Стоп. Что вообще происходит?  
Стив тряхнул головой, отгоняя нелепые мысли, стянул джинсы вместе с боксерами, кинул все свои вещи на лавочку и, включив воду в душе, забрался в кабинку, с удовольствием подставляясь под теплые струи.  
В голове стало до странного пусто. Стив никогда так сильно не был измотан морально, как сейчас, начав встречаться с Пегги. Кто же знал, что милая улыбчивая девушка с очаровательными карими глазами, которую он пригласил на танцы в ночь посвящения, окажется такой неприступной стервой. Хотя, если учесть, как она флиртовала с другими парнями, видимо, не такой уж и неприступной.  
Стив мог бы предположить, что это все делалось, чтобы позлить его, но смысла не было. Точно так же, как и в том, что он встречался с Картер.  
Мысли прервал внезапный хлопок. Стив вынырнул из размышлений, выглянул из кабинки и не удержался от стона — на лавочке не оказалось его одежды. Даже полотенце забрали. Вот сволочи. Обычно над ним так не прикалывались — все либо боялись, либо уважали капитана футбольной команды. Но видимо, нашелся все-таки среди них смельчак.  
Но Стиву было откровенно плевать на это — он мог пройти, гордо расправив плечи, по коридору и практически голым. С тех пор, как он после школы вытянулся и обрел неплохие мышцы, он научился не стесняться своего тела. С трудом, но все-таки научился.  
— Зря стараетесь! — крикнул он, выключив воду, взъерошил волосы и, прикрывшись рукой, пошел к себе в комнату.  
Капли воды щекотно стекали по спине, заставляя ежиться, да и в коридоре было заметно холоднее, чем в душевых, но Стив все равно насмешливо улыбался тем, кто встречался на пути. Будут знать, как прикалываться над ним.  
Уже подходя к своей двери, он услышал свист и улюлюканье, а когда обернулся, увидел стоявших на лестнице Наташу и Марию. За их спинами, удивленно распахнув глаза и не отрывая взгляда от Стива, притаилась Пегги.  
Стив послал ей широкую улыбку, подмигнул и зашел в комнату, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что не запер дверь на замок, потому что ключи увели вместе с джинсами. Как и телефон с бумажником.  
Достав полотенце, Стив принялся неторопливо вытираться, с усмешкой вспоминая выражение лица Пегги. Будет знать, от чего отказывалась столько времени. А завтра он найдет тех, кто стащил его одежду и… не повезло им, одним словом.  
В дверь постучали. Стив нахмурился — он никого не ждал — обернул вокруг бедер полотенце и пошел открывать. На пороге — и почему Стив даже не удивился? — оказалась Пегги, с краской смущения на щеках и горящими хищным блеском глазами.  
— Ст’ив, — тихо позвала она, уставившись ему куда-то в район солнечного сплетения.  
— Да, Пегги? — вскинул брови Стив, — Ты что-то хотела?  
Она подняла на него взгляд и, словно боясь, коснулась ладонью его четко проступающего пресса, но тут же отдернула руку, словно обожглась. Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Как будто Пегги и так не понимала, что скрывается у Стива под одеждой. Незаметно было по развороту его плеч или бицепсам на руках? Все это особенно хорошо было видно в футбольной форме. Только кто бы еще ходил на его игры и тренировки.  
— Ст’ив, — снова позвала Пегги и потянулась за поцелуем, но Стиву стало так противно, что он осторожно удержал ее за плечи, мягко, но настойчиво останавливая.  
— Не сегодня, хорошо? — сказал он.  
Ему почему-то расхотелось всего. Поведение Пегги было более чем странным, и Стив все больше склонялся, что та заключила с другими девчонками какое-то странное пари. Особенно это подтверждало то, что происходило сейчас.  
— Но ты же хотел! — удивленно вскинулась она, облизнув свои ярко-красные губы. Стив вспомнил вкус помады и чудом не скривился.  
— Расхотел, — отрезал он и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии мстительно захлопнуть перед своей девушкой дверь так же, как чуть раньше сегодня сделала это она.  
Пегги могла бы для начала извиниться и не называть его ненавистным прозвищем прежде, чем вешаться на него.  
Раздраженно сдернув с себя и откинув в сторону влажное полотенце, Стив упал на кровать и завернулся в одеяло едва ли не с головой, и на удивление практически сразу заснул.  
***  
Стив резко распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок, часто дыша. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, во рту пересохло, словно он несколько часов непрерывно нарезал круги по стадиону. Ему было жарко, несмотря на то, что одеяло сбилось в ногах, а подушка валялась на полу, рядом с кроватью. Но жарче всего было внизу живота — там словно закручивалась тугая пружина и хотелось скорой разрядки.  
Скользнув вниз рукой, Стив обхватил до боли стоящий член и закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить сон, который вызвал такую реакцию. Нет, он и раньше просыпался со стояком, но таких приятных ощущений, так, будто все происходило наяву — еще не было ни разу.  
Стив двинул рукой, закусывая и без того искусанные и сухие со сна губы и закрыл глаза. Кто же ему приснился?  
Это точно была не Пегги, Стив почему-то был в этом уверен. Тогда кто? Кто заставил его кусать губы и сдавленно стонать, пока он доводил себя до разрядки?  
Стив рвано вздохнул, облизал ладонь и снова сжал член, на этот раз двинув кулаком куда медленнее и застонав сквозь зубы. Вот еще одно преимущество того, что он жил в комнате один — можно было приводить кого угодно и заниматься чем угодно. Особенно смешно это смотрелось на фоне ситуации Стива, но он постарался не думать об этом в такой момент. Вот только где-то выше, будто издеваясь над ним, решили по-другому и в дверь кто-то постучал.  
Стив от неожиданности прокусил до крови губу. Черт! Ну надо же было кому-то припереться в этот самый момент! Он замер, даже, кажется, затаил дыхание, решив промолчать в надежде на то, что незваный гость уйдет, и Стив сможет вернуться к прерванному занятию. Но стук повторился:  
— Роджерс, открывай! Я знаю, что ты там, я все слышал! — весело прокричал Барнс, и Стив, сам не понимая почему, вспомнил его подведенные глаза и мускулистые руки. А еще длинные ноги, которые непонятно когда успел рассмотреть. И это стало последней каплей — подавившись безмолвным криком, широко распахнув глаза, Стив излился на пальцы и уставился в потолок, тяжело дыша и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.  
— Эй! Если будешь продолжать, волосы на руках вырастут, — хмыкнул Барнс, заставив Стива вздрогнуть и быстро соскочить с кровати. На глаза удачно попалось полотенце, которым он вытирался вчера. Схватив его, Стив быстро привел себя в порядок, натянул пижамные штаны и рванул открывать дверь.  
— А я-то думал, что для этого с девушками и встречаются, — подмигнув Стиву, ухмыльнулся Баки и швырнул ему в грудь его же вещи.  
— Не твое дело, — постарался как можно ровнее ответить Стив, но, кажется, Баки ему не поверил. — Где ты их взял? — поднимая с пола вовремя не схваченные вещи, спросил он, — или это ты их спер?  
— И это благодарность, — притворно вздохнул Баки, — нашел сегодня возле душевых, когда пошел умываться, и вот, решил сделать доброе дело, потому что видел вчера тебя в этих шмотках. Видимо, не стоило этого делать.  
— Эм… спасибо? — поднял на него взгляд Стив, удивленный таким поступком. Было как-то странно от поведения Барнса. То даже разными лестницами в общаге пользуются, чтобы не пересекаться, то он сам приносит вещи Стиву.  
— Не за что, — снова подмигнул Баки и направился к своей комнате, крикнув уже от двери: — А про волосы подумай! Или могу подарить тебе бритву!  
Первым желанием Стива было бросить что-нибудь ему вслед, а потом он рассмеялся. Может, Барнс и не такой придурок, каким хотел казаться, и они могли бы подружиться. Только вот… только вот Стив кончил, думая о нем!  
От этого воспоминания Стив захлопнул дверь резче, чем следовало, кинул вещи в кресло, опустившись сверху, и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он отказывался понимать, что с ним происходило.  
Стив не был гомофобом, ему было плевать, кто с кем спит — лишь бы этим людям было хорошо вместе, но его откровенно пугала сложившаяся ситуация, потому что это был Барнс — известный еще со старших классов школы и успевший прославиться на весь университет бабник. Он же не пропускал ни одной даже немного симпатичной девушки мимо. На ножки его кровати, как поговаривали, зарубки негде было ставить. А Стив… а Стив, кажется, свихнулся.  
Он бы и дальше предавался самобичеванию, если бы не запищавший в недрах кресла телефон. Стив вспомнил про него только тогда, когда под бедром что-то завибрировало. Надо же, даже не разрядился за ночь.  
Вытащив из-под себя джинсы и вытряхнув из них телефон, Стив увидел на дисплее оповещение о новом входящем сообщении. Открыв его, Стив на мгновение растерялся, потому что смска, во-первых, была от Пегги, а во-вторых — та просила «надеть что-нибудь посексуальнее», потому что вечером Наташа всех позвала на вечеринку.  
Прямо-таки чудесные изменения! И написала сама, да еще и попросила о чем-то! Видимо, вчерашнее представление не прошло для нее бесследно. Стив усмехнулся и поднялся из кресла, направившись к шкафу. Хочет посексуальнее? Будет! Устроим продолжение вчерашнего. И достал с полки майку, которую обычно носил под рубашки, но после вчерашнего скрывать ему было больше нечего.  
***  
В аудитории Стив устроился на последнем ряду, воткнул наушники в уши и сделал на плеере громкость на максимум, намереваясь порисовать. Все равно пара была до ужаса нудная и скучная. Сейчас древний профессор начнет читать лекцию, но уже через пару абзацев зевнет в кулак, извиниться, даст задание прочитать главу в учебнике, а сам уйдет в подсобку, дремать. Почитать Стив сможет и дома, поэтому он раскрыл альбом и задумался, что хочется нарисовать. Но подумать ему не дали — наглым образом выдернули один наушник и обвили вокруг груди руками, прошептав на ухо «Ст’иви».  
Пегги. Стив почему-то даже не удивился такому ее поведению. Аккуратно отцепил ее руки, которые уже начали путешествие вниз по груди, прокручивая пуговицы на рубашке, и развернулся вполоборота.  
— Привет, — сухо поздоровался он, увернувшись от ярко накрашенных губ.  
— Ты злишься за вчерашнее? — похлопала Пегги ресницами. — Ну прости меня, Ст’ив! Пойдем сегодня на вечеринку к Наташе в качестве примирения?  
— Но ты же…— начал Стив, но Пегги не дала ему закончить, обхватив руками его лицо, и заткнула поцелуем.  
Стив так и не успел сказать, что она ведь его уже позвала, зачем повторять это еще раз? От поцелуя он снова не получил никакого удовольствия, один скрип помады на зубах. И только Стив потянулся, чтобы убрать руки Пегги, как рядом с ними послышалось хмыканье:  
— Снимите номер, а? А это место — мое.  
Стив тут же разорвал поцелуй, обрадовавшись такому предлогу, и увидел рядом с партой Баки. Тот недовольно смотрел на них, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо поторопил Баки. — Я жду.  
— В смысле? — отцепив от себя Пегги, вскинул брови Стив, вытирая помаду с губ, — Знаешь одно высказывание про тапки?  
— Какое? — вскинул бровь Барнс.  
— Кто первый встал, того и тапки. Так вот, сегодня я первый занял эту парту, так что…— Стив невинно улыбнулся, — тапки мои.  
— И это благодарность за джинсы, — проворчал Барнс и, пихнув Стива в бок, уселся рядом, — значит, будем делить эти самые тапки, — на ошарашенный такой наглостью взгляд Стива, он улыбнулся, — возражения?  
— Вообще-то я здесь сижу! — зашипела разозленная Пегги, — свали отсюда, Барнс!  
— Прости, крошка, — Баки нахально подмигнул ей, — ты опоздала.  
Стив с трудом подавил улыбку, потому что Баки нужно было благодарить за спасение от Пегги. Целую пару поползновений Стив бы не выдержал, а то, что они будут — он не сомневался. Пегги видимо, заключила очередной пари, что разведет его на секс после вчерашнего.  
— Увидимся вечером, — натянуто улыбнулась она Стиву, поняв, что проиграла, и попыталась его поцеловать еще раз, но Баки снова вмешался:  
— Если собираешься делать это при мне, то и меня тоже, — он вытянул губы трубочкой и поиграл бровями.  
Пегги одарила его злым взглядом и, подхватив со стола сумочку, гордо подняв голову, ушла к первым столам, где расположились ее подружки. Ее поведение было очень странным — вчера улыбалась Баки, сегодня шипит на него. Или это из-за пари? В его существовании Стив с каждым разом верил все сильнее.  
— Спасибо, — снова уткнувшись в альбом, неловко поблагодарил Стив.  
— За что? — удивился Баки, копаясь в своей сумке.  
— Неважно, просто спасибо, — отмахнулся Стив и вернул на место второй наушник. Баки что-то сказал, но Стив его уже не расслышал, он полностью сосредоточился на рисовании. Барнс же рядом уткнулся в телефон.  
Спустя какое-то время телефон Стива завибрировал, оповестив о новом сообщении, но он даже не стал читать, уже заранее зная, что смска от Пегги. Мысленно посмеявшись над тем, что стоило пройтись по общаге голым, как Пегги стала сама на него вешаться. Когда Стиву она уже стала безразлична. Уж лучше с рукой, чем с такой девушкой, здраво рассудил он и снова вернулся к рисованию.  
Барнс вел себя на удивление тихо. Стив бросил на него быстрый взгляд и увидел, что тот продолжал пялиться в телефон. Наверное, разводил очередную подружку на секс.  
Так, стоп. Не стоит вообще употреблять, даже мысленно, в одном предложении «Барнс» и «секс». Это чревато нежелательными для Стива последствиями, с которыми потом будет проблематично передвигаться по кампусу.  
Телефон в кармане снова завибрировал. Стив закатил глаза и опять проигнорировал его. А потом обратил внимание на то, что нарисовал и поспешно захлопнул альбом. Никогда больше не думать не только о Барнсе и сексе, но и вообще о Барнсе!  
Стив покосился в его сторону, но Баки так и продолжал смотреть в телефон, с кем-то переписываясь, на губах играла рассеянная улыбка. Похоже, он ничего не заметил. Но Стив все равно запихнул альбом в сумку, от греха подальше.  
Нет, это же надо было! Он так задумался, что нарисовал Баки! Баки, с подведенными глазами, небрежным хвостиком и насмешливой улыбкой, каким увидел его вчера вечером и каким представлял, когда кончал.  
С этим нужно было срочно что-то делать, только вот что? Стив не знал, но на всякий случай решил держаться подальше от Барнса. Только вот ноосфера разыграла все совершенно иначе. И куда бы Стив ни направился во время перерывов, Барнс оказывался поблизости, будь то место у фонтана или же очередь в кафетерии. Поэтому Стиву казалось, что альбом с рисунком, спешно засунутый в рюкзак, буквально прожигал кожу, словно там был не обычный набросок портрета, а что-то запретное и греховное. И неважно, что между альбомом и кожей было несколько слоев одежды, включая сам рюкзак. Из-за этого Стив едва ли не шарахался от Баки.  
Это было похоже на наваждение или навязчивую идею, чего раньше Стив за собой не замечал даже будучи влюбленным в Пегги. И готов был на все, чтобы избавиться от мыслей о Барнсе, которые не прекращали крутиться в голове.  
Наверное, поэтому он в итоге и согласился пойти с Пегги на вечеринку, чтобы встряхнуться и приобрести новые впечатления, которые, как Стив надеялся, избавили бы его от личного наваждения с небрежным хвостиком и нахальной улыбкой.  
Вот только, согласившись пойти на вечеринку, Стив не знал, какую ошибку совершил, и что после этого его жизнь круто изменится.  
***  
После пар Стив сразу же отправился к себе в комнату, отказавшись от предложения Пегги пообедать в его любимом кафе. Кажется, еще никогда за годы учебы Стив не хотел оказаться один так сильно, как сегодня.  
Закрыв за собой дверь на замок, чего никогда не делал днем, Стив доплелся до кровати и рухнул на нее лицом в подушку. Кожа словно огнем горела. На ней так и чувствовался нахальный взгляд. Только зачем Барнсу следить за ним? Увидел рисунок? Или из-за того, что услышал утром?  
Вспомнив об этом, Стив тихо зарычал в подушку и рывком перевернулся на спину, уставившись в потолок. Вот как это называется? Барнс решил выбрать Стива объектом для каких-то своих идиотских розыгрышей или насмешек? Или как у Пегги, у того тоже было пари? Потому что других причин для изменения поведения Баки спустя столько лет, полных игнора, Стив назвать и даже предположить не мог.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, оповещая о новой смске. Еще одной. Кажется, пятнадцатой за день. Нехотя достав мобильник, Стив решил все же проверить: мало ли, может ему написал еще кто. Но нет, все сообщения были от Пегги. Стив с долей раздражения удалил все, даже не читая, и кинул телефон в кресло, снова распластавшись на кровати.  
Мысль о том, чтобы никуда не идти, была так заманчива. Но он пообещал, а свои обещания Стив привык держать, поэтому пришлось подниматься и идти в душ. Причем в холодный, потому что ощущение жара на коже так и не исчезло.  
В душевых снова оказалось пусто, Стиву повезло в очередной раз. Он быстро принял прохладный душ, с трудом сдержав желание выкрутить вентиль и открыть холодную воду на полную. Так как половина студентов этого крыла все еще была на занятиях, а другая — где-то по своим делам, Стив обмотал бедра полотенцем и отправился к себе в комнату и…  
… и по иронии судьбы снова столкнулся с Барнсом прямо на выходе, успев схватить сползающее полотенце в последний момент. Барнс окинул его странным взглядом, хмыкнул каким-то своим мыслям и, небрежно пихнув Стива в грудь, молча прошел в последнюю кабинку, где «мылся» вчера.  
Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, проводил его недоуменным взглядом и чертыхнулся себе под нос. Жар, приглушенный душем стал еще ощутимее. Чертов Барнс!  
Стив раздраженно передернул плечами, поправил полотенце и тяжелым шагом направился к себе в комнату, думая о несправедливости к нему ноосферы. Вот почему Барнсу тоже понадобилось в душ в это время? Почему ни позже, ни раньше? Неужели тоже на вечеринку собрался? Только этого не хватало. Стив собирался там отвлечься и оттянуться, сбежав от навязчивых мыслей, а не изображать из себя приведение, как делал сегодня на парах. Кстати, он же шел туда с Пегги. Кажется, он погорячился с желанием отвлечься и оттянуться.  
В этот момент, когда Стив лениво размышлял о том, как бы избавиться от Пегги на вечеринке, рассеяно вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем, телефон оповестил о новом сообщении.  
— Легка на помине, — фыркнул Стив и взял телефон. Первым желанием было снова удалить, не читая, но потом любопытство взяло верх и он все-таки «открыл» конверт.  
«Ты не забыл о моей просьбе? Потому что на парах было похоже, что забыл…» — гласило сообщение. Стив почему-то представил, как произнося это, Пегги обиженно надула свои ярко-красные губы. От живописной картины перед глазами стало противно. Стив перевел взгляд на майку, которая висела на спинке кресла и широко ухмыльнулся. Хотела посексуальнее? Получай. Главное потом не пожалей об этом.  
«Доберешься сама» — быстро набрал Стив в ответ, откинул телефон на кровать и взял майку. Ну что, самое время собираться на вечеринку.  
***  
Дом, где веселились студенты, был виден издалека — Наташа не умела устраивать скромные вечеринки.  
Поэтому, только выехав из-за поворота, Стив даже сквозь урчание мотора услышал орущую на всю улицу музыку. Подъездная дорожка перед особняком Наташи была уставлена множеством машин, а кому не хватило места — парковались напротив соседних домов, образовав стоянку почти на всю улицу.  
Стиву ничего не мешало припаркаваться практически у дома — он еще раз порадовался тому, что предпочел автомобилю спортивный мотоцикл.  
Стянув с головы шлем, Стив повесил его на руль и хотел было пригладить торчащие волосы, но потом плюнул, решив, что и так нормально. Ему хотелось посмотреть на реакцию Пегги, поэтому Стив расстегнул свою любимую черную кожаную куртку и направился в дом.  
Кажется, он перестарался. Потому что когда Стив появился в гостиной — нет, музыка не стихла, но добрая половина женской аудитории обернулась и уставились на него таким взглядом, что Стив невольно почувствовал себя проституткой. Но постарался заставить себя не покраснеть под таким пристальным изучением и не обращать на это внимания.  
Он поискал глазами Пегги, но не нашел. Решив, что ничего с ней не случится, Стив отправился к горке из бочонков пива, на раздаче которого стоял Старк. Тот пытался уговорить какую-то девушку в белой футболке намочить ей грудь пивом.  
— Если Пеппер тебя услышит, оторвет яйца, — подойдя со спины, заговорщицки произнес Стив.  
Тони резко обернулся и от неожиданности чуть не облил Стива пивом из шланга.  
— Роджерс! Твою… О! А давай за то, что ты спугнул мне эту прелестную бабочку, обольем пивом тебя, а? Маечка у тебя подходящая, — расплылся в широкой улыбке Тони, направляя шланг в Стива.  
— В стакан, Тони, — приказал Стив, закатив глаза.  
— Никакого веселья с тобой, Роджерс, — пробурчал себе под нос Тони, но подчинился.  
И спустя минуту Стив, медленно потягивая пиво, ходил по дому и здоровался со знакомыми и друзьями. Пегги он так и не нашел. Видимо, стоило поискать ее наверху, но у Стива не было никакого желания. Он хотел просто отдохнуть.  
Но стоило об этом подумать, как он услышал знакомое и ненавистное «Ст’ивен!». Вот и отдохнул, называется. А мысль, что Пегги не пришла или уединилась с кем-то наверху, была так привлекательна. Вечер без притворств, только отдых и ничего больше. За что ноосфера так несправедлива к нему?  
И в этот момент, Стив окончательно решил расстаться с Пегги именно сегодня.  
— Ст’ииив, — радостно позвала Пегги, обняв его со спины.  
Стив аккуратно отцепил ее руки, которые наглым образом скользнули по животу к ремню, и развернулся. И от того, что увидел, захотелось закатить глаза. Снова красный. Пегги не могла прийти в чем-то другом, только в красном платье в обтяжку и с глубоким декольте, из которого едва ли ни выпадала грудь. Если Пегги рассчитывала тем самым развести его, сыграв на долгом воздержании, то ошиблась. После всего случившегося со Стивом за неполные стуки, такой наряд его уже не впечатлял. И даже наоборот — раздражал.  
Но со стороны они выглядели, как с картинки какого-то журнала: Стив, высокий, статный, в узких темно-синих джинсах, в белой майке и кожаной куртке поверх и Пегги — с волнистыми каштановыми волосами, пухлыми губами, стройная, в шикарном платье. Не зря их считали первой парой универа. Вот только знали бы все, как все обстояло на самом деле. Стив допил одним большим глотком оставшееся пиво и натянуто улыбнулся:  
— Пойдем, выпьем еще, — и, взяв Пегги за руку, потянул к Старку.  
— Ух! — только и успел выдать Тони, когда они подошли, но, увидев взгляд Стива, тут же замолчал и без лишних вопросов налил им по стакану пива. Стив кивком поблагодарил его и утянул Пегги к уголку под лестницей, который еще не успели занять подвыпившие студенты.  
— Ст’ив, — медленно слизав с губ пену, Пегги загадочно улыбнулась, похоже, расценив его действие совершенно иначе, — ты сегодня…  
Пегги не договорила, но взгляд, которым она окинула Стива, говорил сам за себя. Стив скривился, но рта раскрыть не успел — в гостиной засвистели и заулюлюкали. Стало интересно, кого так встречали, поэтому Стив выглянул из своего укрытия, чтобы тут же дернуться назад. Ну конечно, Барнс, кто ж еще.  
Настроение упало ниже плинтуса. В этот момент еще и Пегги прильнула к нему, обняв за шею:  
— Я же правильно, поняла, зачем мы здесь? — прошептала она Стиву на ухо.  
— Роджерс! Роджерс! Выходи! — неожиданно проорал на весь дом Тони, заставив Пегги отскочить от Стива и растеряно захлопать ресницами. По ее лицу можно было понять, что она бы сделала со Старком за то, что тот помешал ей. А Стив наоборот — порадовался и извиняющее улыбнувшись, выскользнул в гостиную. Ничего, у него еще будет время бросить Пегги.  
— А, вот ты где! — пьяно улыбаясь, Тони закинул руку Стиву на плечо и заговорщицки склонился к нему, — у нас к тебе дело.  
— У нас? — переспросил Стив.  
— Да, — произнес Тони таким тоном, словно рассказывал тайну. — Бартон! — позвал он, крикнув через плечо  
Клинт подкрался незаметно, с такой же улыбкой, как у Тони, только отличие было одно — тот был трезв, как стеклышко. Закинул на Стива руку с другой стороны и тоже склонился к нему.  
— Рассказывай! — величественно разрешил Тони.  
— Стив, слушай, давай поиграем? У нас тут поступило предложение, поменяться парами на час на спор, — тихо заговорил Клинт.  
— А сам что? Поменялся бы Наташей, — вскинул брови Стив.  
— Она мне скорее что-нибудь оторвет, чем просто выслушает это предложение. Да и не хочу я ей ни с кем делиться, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Клинт, — эта стерва только моя.  
— А Старк? — перевел взгляд на Тони Стив.  
— Он не участвует в том, что сам придумал, — с умным видом пояснил Клинт.  
— С чего вы взяли, что я захочу меняться Пегги? — спросил Стив, скорее из упрямства, чем из-за нежелания. Ему просто было очень интересно, с чего друзья так решили.  
— Потому что, Роджерс, нельзя не поделиться такой горячей штучкой, — подмигнул Клинт.  
— И это не только о Пегги, — повторил за Бартоном Тони.  
— Придурки, — скинув с себя руки друзей, фыркнул Стив, — и если я соглашусь, с кем буду меняться. Точнее, на кого?  
— А это уже сюрприз, — широко улыбнулся Клинт.  
Стива должна была напугать эта загадочная улыбка, конкуренцию которой не составила бы даже улыбка Джоконды. Но он решил согласиться, потому что все равно планировал порвать с Пегги. Почему бы не получить для этого веское основание?  
— Идите, объясняйте все Пегги и уговаривайте ее согласиться, потому что я — за, — поиграл бровями Стив.  
Если что, он просто свалит все на пиво.  
***  
Стив даже не удивился, когда Пегги согласилась на авантюру Старка и Бартона даже без уговоров. Видимо, не понравилось, что теперь Стив ее динамил. Раньше бы она скорее всего послала любого, кто подошел бы к ней с таким предложением, а сейчас наоборот, только предвкушающее улыбалась, не глядя на Стива. Стив иронично хмыкнул и засунул руки в карманы, принявшись покачиваться с пятки на носок в ожидании, когда же друзья позовут и покажут их партнеров на ближайший час.  
Не прошло и пяти минут, как Тони прокричал со второго этажа:  
— Пегги, вторая дверь направо!  
Следом отозвался Клинт:  
— Роджерс! Я жду тебя в гостевой спальне! — что означало, Стиву следовало идти в последнюю комнату на этаже.  
— Не разочаровывай меня, Бартон, и не говори, что это будешь ты! — весело отозвался Стив и быстро взбежал по лестнице, даже не посмотрев на Пегги, которая, кажется, даже этого не заметила. Да и ему уже было все равно. Стива больше интересовало, кого же ему в качестве «сюрприза» преподнесут друзья.  
В конце коридора, возле нужной двери стоял Клинт, почему-то с фотоаппаратом в руках. Стив недоверчиво нахмурился.  
— Чтобы запечатлеть твое непередаваемое выражение лица, когда ты увидишь своего партнера, — забавляясь, пояснил Клинт, — прошу, — и распахнул дверь, подтолкнув Стива в спину, и тут же приготовился фотографировать.  
А снимать было что, потому что в комнате на подоконнике, с банкой пива в руке, рассматривая что-то за окном, сидел Барнс.  
Стив от неожиданности застыл в дверях и потрясенно моргнул. Да уж, сюрприз явно удался. Или сработал закон подлости — как бы Стив не хотел отвлечься от Барнса сегодня, ноосфера упрямо решила ему в этом препятствовать.  
В чувство Стива привел щелчок затвора. Он моргнул от вспышки, осветившей комнату, и обернулся к Клинту.  
— Развлекайтесь, у вас ровно час, — широко усмехнувшись, тот выскользнул из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Стив беспомощно уставился на нее, затем обернулся и посмотрел на Барнса.  
— Мне отойти? — спросил тот с мрачной усмешкой.  
— Зачем? — недоуменно переспросил Стив.  
— Чтобы не мешать тебе сбежать через окно. Ты же об этом думаешь, у тебя на лице все написано, — хмыкнул Барнс, сделав глоток пива.  
Что за глупости? Стив совершенно об этом не думал, но вслух произнес:  
— Если я захочу уйти, ничто не помешает мне сделать это через дверь.  
— Ну, удачи, — отсалютовав ему банкой, Барнс снова сделал глоток и отвернулся к окну.  
И все? Стив растерялся, потому что не ожидал такого. Что, черт возьми, вообще вокруг происходило?!  
Барнс сидел как-то неестественно ровно, не двигаясь, даже, кажется, не дышал. Неужели Стив был ему настолько противен, что даже подкалывать не будет? Или тоже не ожидал его увидеть в качестве «обмена»?  
Стив постоял еще с минуту, но ничего не изменилось и он из чисто ослиного упрямства, выскочил из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Чего он ожидал? Стив и сам толком не знал, но не полного игнорирования, только не от Барнса.  
Еще один вечер оказался испорчен. Стив направился вниз, намереваясь теперь точно последовать желанию, которое возникло пару дней назад и напиться до состояния не стояния. На вечеринке он, в конце концов, или где.  
Но проходя мимо комнаты, куда отправили Пегги, Стив остановился и уставился на разворачивающееся в комнате действо. Его девушка, сидела на коленях у какого-то парня, которого Стив не знал, слизывала с его шеи дорожку из соли, привычным движением опрокидывала в себя шот текилы, закусывая долькой лайма, которую забирала губами изо рта этого самого парня, а после принялась так, как целовать, как никогда не целовала Стива.  
Стив стоял, смотрел на это все и ничего не чувствовал, задаваясь только одним вопросом — зачем она с ним встречалась? Хотя нет, кое-что все-таки чувствовал — сожаление, и то, по поводу того, что собственноручно испортил себе вечер, ведь ему так повезло с «обменом».  
Осознав это, Стив резко развернулся и чуть ли не бегом кинулся к комнате, где остался Барнс. Стив успел как раз в тот момент, когда тот открывал дверь и собирался выходить. Пихнув его в грудь, как днем сделал сам Баки, Стив втолкнул его назад в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Час еще не прошел, — стараясь выглядеть беззаботно, произнес он.  
— Да ладно? А я думал, закончился, раз ты сбежал, — фыркнул Барнс и сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте, — или испугался?  
Вместо ответа, Стив быстро схватил его за воротник рубашки и дернул на себя, слепо находя его губы своими. Баки от неожиданности подавился очередной колкостью и удивленно распахнул глаза, безвольно опустив руки.  
А Стив успел стянуть с его волос резинку и зарыться пальцами в мягкие пряди, наслаждаясь необычным ощущением. Пегги никогда ему не позволяла такого. Испортить прическу было едва ли не страшнее, чем размазать ее помаду, и ее волосы всегда были жесткими от лака или еще какой-то гадости. Хотя, похоже, такое только Стиву и не позволялось, если вспомнить увиденное в другой комнате.  
Зато Баки от этого жеста тихо выдохнул в поцелуй, наконец, отмерев и неловко, даже с долей недоверчивости обнял Стива, словно не верил в происходящее. Это было странным. Учитывая то, как Баки вел себя раньше, но Стив не позволил себе задумываться об этом сейчас, сосредоточившись на поцелуях.  
В них он был хорош. Только в них, к сожалению. Но то, как Баки прижимался к нему, словно Стив был чем-то большим, чем секс на одну ночь, как тихо вздыхал или постанывал в поцелуй, заставляло забыть обо всем.  
Да Стив и опомнился-то в тот момент, когда они оказались возле стены, а Баки неловко закинул ему ногу на бедро и метил короткими поцелуями-укусами его шею. И если бы не мимолетная вспышка боли, когда Баки прихватил очень чувствительное местечко под ухом, Стив бы так и изображал зомби, потому что… потому что он, кажется, дорвался. Еще ни разу от поцелуев с Пегги Стив не заводился так быстро, зато с Баки почувствовал себя подростком.  
С тихим рычанием, подхватив его под бедра, Стив сильнее вжал его в стену, прижимаясь как можно плотнее стоящим колом членом, ощущая в полной мере ответную реакцию Баки, и не сдержал мучительного стона. Еще немного и он опозорится, и тогда вернется прежний Барнс — язвительный и нахальный.  
Стараясь не думать об этом, Стив снова потянулся за поцелуем, наслаждаясь моментом и таким другим Баки. Тот сразу же отозвался, разрешая вести, поддаваясь и подставляясь. Зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива, царапая короткими ногтями его затылок и постанывая в поцелуй. Он был похож на теплый воск — такой податливый и покорный в руках, чувственный и страстный, что Стив никогда бы не подумал, что Баки мог быть таким. Но он был, был таким со Стивом.  
Происходящее казалось безумием. Для Стива так точно. Еще утром он не подумал бы, что вечером будет прижимать Барнса к стене, целовать его, словно это было единственное важное в мире и в полной мере наслаждаться происходящим. Но он целовал и наслаждался, и собирался это делать до тех пор, пока позволял Баки.  
Стив улыбнулся в поцелуй, оторвался от Баки, судорожно вдохнув, и решил совершить маленькую месть — и укусил того в такое место на шее, которое нельзя было прикрыть воротником футболки или рубашки, после чего несколько раз нежно провел по покрасневшей коже языком. Баки в руках неожиданно вздрогнул, подавился воздухом и уткнулся Стиву в плечо, моментально затихнув.  
— Баки? — настороженно позвал Стив. Он что-то сделал не так? Что…  
— Мгум, — глухо отозвался Баки в плечо.  
— С тобой…— начал было Стив, но Баки перебил, лениво подняв голову.  
— Более чем, — расслабленно улыбнулся он, быстро поцеловал Стива в уголок губ и снова опустил голову.  
И только в этот момент до подернутого дымкой возбуждения сознания Стива дошло, что Баки только что кончил. Кончил от одних поцелуев. Его поцелуев. О, черт…  
От одной только мысли Стиву стало так жарко, что даже кожа показалась тесной. Баки же, почувствовав, как задрожал Стив, принялся прокладывать дорожку легких поцелуев от ключиц вверх по шее, а когда добрался до уха, горячо выдохнул, и все, финиш, выдержке Стива приходил конец.  
Стив рвано выдохнул и сполз на пол, продолжая удерживать Баки, и теперь тот оказался у него на коленях, после чего поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Специально, не иначе. Потому что от этих манипуляций, Стива накрыл такой яркий оргазм, что перед глазами на какое-то мгновение потемнело. Он сдавленно застонал, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать крик. Но тут Баки накрыл их своими, даже не целуя, скорее прикасаясь и разделяя дыхание на двоих, но Стив потерялся в ощущениях, закрыв глаза и крепко прижав его к себе.  
Наверное, прошла целая вечность или наоборот — всего мгновение прежде, чем Баки тихо позвал:  
— Стив…— он гладил Стива по спине, заставляя жмуриться от удовольствия, а тот пытался понять, когда же они успели снять его куртку.  
Стив, не открывая глаз, сидел и наслаждался тем, как произнесли его имя. Хотелось попросить Баки, повторить, но тот словно прочитал его мысли и позвал снова, уже чуть громче:  
— Стив.  
Стив не стал отвечать, он просто заткнул Баки поцелуем, с трудом сдерживая себя, чтобы не сказать спасибо. Удивительно, но в Баки было все то, чего так не хватало Стиву в Картер. И почему он раньше об этом не узнал?  
В дверь постучали:  
— Эй! Не заставляйте нас входить и травмировать нашу психику! — проорал Старк.  
Баки разорвал поцелуй и тихо фыркнул от смеха. Стив разочарованно застонал и крикнул в ответ:  
— Твою психику уже невозможно чем-то травмировать! И кто-то вообще предлагал мне намочить майку!  
— Майка — это совершенно другое! — попытался защититься Тони. Затем послышалась возня, после чего заговорил Клинт.  
— Стив, я все понимаю, но у нас ЧП. Родители Наташи внезапно возвращаются.  
— Черт, — тихо выругался Стив. Ему так не хотелось прерывать такой момент.  
Баки уже поднялся, поправил рубашку с футболкой и придирчиво осмотрел джинсы на наличие видимых следов, которых, к счастью, не было заметно. Подобрал возле двери куртку Стива и протянул ему.  
Стив тоже нехотя встал. Теперь он не знал, как себя вести, потому что Баки молчал, а Стиву до одури хотелось его снова поцеловать. Но сделать первый шаг снова почему-то стало страшно. А если для Баки то, что между ними случилось, была очередная зарубка на ножке кровати? Что, если это Стив себе напридумывал тут всякого, а Баки…  
… а Баки смотрел на него чуть грустно, но продолжал молчать. Стив взял куртку, Баки тут же кивнул и вышел из комнаты, словно ждал этого момента. Стиву это не понравилось, он быстро выскочил следом, протиснувшись мимо удивленных друзей, но Баки уже нигде не было. Вот и повеселились.  
***  
Стив катался по ночному городу до самого утра, размышляя над тем, почему Баки так резко изменился. Вот только улыбался, фыркая от смеха, но через мгновение уже стал молчаливым, закрытым, недоступным. Почему? Из-за чего? Стив не мог понять. Он-то наивно полагал, что не отпустит Баки не только этой ночью, но и после, до тех самых пор, пока тот там не захочет уйти. Но Баки захотел уйти сразу же.  
Стив почему-то отбросил мысль пойти к нему в комнату и все выяснить. Это показалось глупо и даже как-то по-детски. Поэтому Стив предпочел наматывать круги по городу, стараясь навести порядок в мыслях. Но выходило это у него предсказуемо плохо.  
Если после того случая утром Стив постоянно думал о нем, то что говорить теперь, после случившегося? На губах до сих пор ощущался призрачный вкус Баки, на шее — его легкие поцелуи. Хотелось ощутить, испытать все это снова, но Баки просто ушел, не поставив точку, оставив все в подвешенном состоянии.  
От мыслей раскалывалась голова, на улице уже начинало светать, а Стив так ничего и не придумал. Возвращаться в общагу не хотелось, потому что столкнись Стив с Баки в коридорах, не знал бы, что делать и как себя вести. Но вернуться все-таки пришлось. Наутро у него была назначена тренировка, и пропускать ее никак было нельзя. Поэтому, Стив в отвратительном настроении направился домой, мрачно усмехаясь мысли о том, как же «весело» он стал проводить вечера.  
***  
Утро выдалось самое что ни на есть, хреновое.  
На будильнике почему-то оказалась установлена другая мелодия, которую Стив терпеть не мог. Но на этом везенье Стива не закончилось, и в душе ему досталась кабинка, в которой был сломан кран. Но узнал об этом Стив только тогда, когда настроил теплую воду, забрался под струи, а на него резко обрушилась поток ледяной воды. Громко матерясь, Стив выскочил из кабинки и принялся вытираться, в надежде согреться, но зубы упрямо продолжали стучать, хотя пробыл он под «бодрящим» душем всего ничего.  
Затем, когда Стив заскочил перед тренировкой в студенческое кафе, расположенное за углом общаги, намереваясь поднять настроение любимым кофе, его ожидал еще один «сюрприз». Мало того, что его заказ перепутали и сделали совершенно не тот кофе, так еще и в дырявом стакане, который чудом порвался раньше, чем Стив успел сделать глоток.  
В общем, на тренировку Стив пришел, мягко говоря, очень не в настроении. А когда им сказали, что нужно немного подождать, пока разминку закончит группа поддержки — и вовсе, захотел убивать.  
Поэтому меньше всего Стив сейчас хотел видеть Баки, но ноосфера в очередной раз решила над ним поиздеваться. И стоило Стиву устроиться на трибуне, в надежде доспать, потому что ночью ему снился все тот же Баки, как он увидел того на поле.  
Причем сначала Стив раздраженно надвинул на глаза бейсболку, чувствуя себя идиотом, но потом выпрямился на сиденье и уставился на поле. Потому что на Баки была форма. Нет, не так — форма группы поддержки. Стив удивленно присвистнул, чувствуя, как уходит раздражение, уступая место любопытству и заинтересованности. Так вот почему Баки не играл в футбол, но был в отличной форме. Он был в группе поддержки!  
Стив почувствовал себя идиотом, что не заметил этого раньше. Но, с одной стороны, его можно было понять — зачем смотреть на парней, когда есть девчонки в коротких юбках? А потом у него появилась Пегги. И Стив вообще перестал обращать на других внимание.  
Зато сейчас, не вспоминая о своей все еще девушке, пока другие футболисты пускали слюни на чирлидерш, которые разминались и делали растяжку, садясь на шпагат и задирая ноги выше головы, Стив наблюдал за Баки. Как тот отжимался и приседал, а еще и с легкостью кувыркался через голову и вставал на руки.  
Глядя на все это, Стив чувствовал себя, как тот самый койот из мультика про бегущую птичку, который едва ли не облизывался на свою добычу. А еще вернулись все те вчерашние желания, которые обломал Баки, поспешно сбежав. И не давала покоя мысль о том, что Баки тоже мог садиться на полный шпагат.  
Стива пробрала дрожь, стоило это только представить, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не вскочить на ноги и не отправиться выяснять это прямо сейчас. Дождавшись, пока Баки, поулыбавшись с несколькими девчонками из команды, повесит на шею полотенце и направится к раздевалкам. Стив выждал немного, встал и пошел следом.  
Он как раз зашел в раздевалку в тот момент, когда Баки вернулся из душевой. Повернувшись ко входу спиной, Баки неторопливо вытирался, а Стив на какое-то мгновение завис, рассматривая прилипшие к шее темные пряди мокрых волос. Захотелось… многого. В первую очередь посмотреть, как эти самые пряди намокнут под душем и… и Баки в этот момент что-то уронил, заставив Стива очнуться.  
— Почему ты вчера ушел? — выпалил он, не подумав, и заметил, как спина Баки напряглась.  
— Какая разница? Ты же получил свой час, — не оборачиваясь, Баки вернулся к копошению в сумке.  
— Может, мне стоило заплатить тебе, чтобы продлить этот час? — зло отозвался Стив, мысленно ругая себя за сказанное. Он ведь не это собирался говорить, но слова Баки что-то задели внутри, всколыхнув вчерашнюю обиду, и он ляпнул то, что ляпнул, совершенно не задумавшись.  
— Тебе бы не хватило денег, — Баки повернулся к нему лицом и одарил дерзкой улыбкой.  
И все, у Стива снова отказали тормоза. Он хотел бы многое спросить, например — зачем Баки так ведет себя, зачем говорит такое, но вместо этого Стив сжимал его в объятиях и зло целовал, хотя, скорее кусал. Только вот Баки не сопротивлялся, наоборот — словно ждал этого. Другой бы, с его-то физической подготовкой, с легкостью дал в морду или еще что похуже, но не стал бы цепляться за плечи и целовать в ответ.  
Стиву это уже не казалось безумием, как прошлым вечером, все было правильным и логичным, как надо. И в подтверждение своих мыслей Стив, заметив метку, которую оставил вчера на шее Баки, укусил это местечко снова. Баки отозвался шипением, словно дикий кот, но кусаться, как почему-то ожидал Стив, в ответ не стал. Наоборот, поцеловал с какой-то щемящей нежностью, да так, что у Стива мурашки по всему телу забегали.  
— Почему ты вчера ушел? — снова спросил Стив, разорвав поцелуй.  
— Я…— начал было Баки, но тут в коридоре послышался гомон голосов, веселый смех и дружеская перепалка, которые заставили их отшатнуться в разные стороны. Каждый замер возле своего шкафчика, старательно не глядя друг на друга. У обоих был говорящий вид, но Стив все равно надеялся, что никто не обратит на это никакого внимания, потому что объяснять что-то, когда ты сам ни в чем не уверен, было бы сложновато.  
Когда команда Стива ввалилась в раздевалку, Баки уже успел переодеться и проскользнуть мимо них. Стив проводил его тоскливым взглядом и понял, что так и не узнал то, зачем, собственно, и пришел.  
— Стив! — хлопнул его по плечу Клинт, заставив прекратить размышления на тему Баки и шпагата. Стив и не знал, что это могло его так заводить.  
— Клинт, — кивнул Стив.  
— Как остаток вечера прошел? — спросил тот.  
— Да ничего, нормально, — поджал губы Стив, вспомнив это самое «нормально».  
— Ты извини, мы не хотели ничего портить, к тому же, родители Наташи, нашли документы и все-таки улетели отдыхать, — пояснил Клинт.  
— Что? — удивленно моргнул Стив, — то есть?..  
— Да, тревога оказалась ложной, — подтвердил Клинт.  
— Черт, — Стив закрыл дверцу шкафчика и прислонился к ней лбом, снова повторив: — черт…  
— Эй, ты чего? — забеспокоился Клинт.  
— Порядок, Бартон, — стукнувшись головой, выдавил Стив, — полный порядок.  
Если бы Баки не сбежал, вечер мог бы закончиться совершенно по-другому, а не так, как он закончился. Чертов Барнс!  
Стоит ли говорить, что тренировка прошла отвратительно?  
***  
Пары у Стива начинались во второй половине дня, поэтому после тренировки он отправился к себе в комнату успокоиться и переварить случившееся. Но как завелось в последние дни — ему не дали этого сделать.  
Стоило ему оказаться в комнате, как в кармане зазвонил телефон, на дисплее которого отобразился смутно знакомый номер. Стив нахмурился, но все равно решил ответить, мало ли.  
Оказалось, что звонила Пегги. Предложила встретиться и поговорить. Стив согласился, порадовавшись, что не придется звонить первому, а потом полез в телефонную книгу и был удивлен, когда там нашел имя своей девушки. Может, она звонила с другого номера?  
Стив подхватил свой рюкзак и вышел из комнаты, отправившись в кафе, решив разобраться с этим там же.  
В кафе, на удивление Стива, Пегги была без своей излюбленной помады и сидела за самым дальним и уединенным столиком. Прежде, чем подойти к ней, Стив заказал себе кофе, дождался заказа и только после этого направился к столику. Кинув рюкзак на соседний стул, Стив плюхнулся на место напротив Пегги.  
— Привет, Стив, — поздоровалась она, а Стив чуть не поперхнулся кофе, услышав, что она не коверкала его имя. Он кивнул в ответ, делая еще глоток и ожидая, что скажет Пегги, — нам, видимо, стоит поговорить, — она натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Причем, давно, — согласился Стив, — мне интересно, почему ты со мной встречаешься? — Пегги уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Стив добавил, — только не говори, что тоже влюбилась, я скорее поверю в то, что ты на меня поспорила.  
Пегги уставилась в свою чашку с чаем и потерянно молчала. Стив мрачно усмехнулся:  
— Я прав, да?  
— Зря некоторые тебя считают тупым. Ты необыкновенно умный и проницательный, — тихо сказала Пегги.  
— Можешь даже не рассказывать, с кем, на что и зачем спорила, — предупредил ее Стив, — и да, я видел тебя вчера, когда мы поменялись.  
— Как будто ты не воспользовался предложенным, — фыркнула Пегги, — кто тебе хоть достался?  
— Конечно, воспользовался после увиденного шоу с текилой, — кивнул Стив, — а кто мне достался, тебя не касается.  
— Неужели, она лучше меня? — спросила Пегги.  
— Во многом, — не задумываясь, ответил Стив. Хоть он и не знал Баки достаточно хорошо, он многое почувствовал.  
— Извини, — пробормотала Пегги, — я просто…  
— Не надо, Пегги. Я не виню тебя ни в чем, просто нам нужно расстаться и больше не мучить друг друга, — серьезно ответил Стив.  
Пегги кивнула, но в глаза по-прежнему не смотрела. Может, наконец-то проснулась совесть?  
— Мы можем хотя бы остаться друзьями? — спросила она.  
— Если ты больше не будешь на меня спорить, то можно попробовать, — пожал плечами Стив, — и имя.  
— Да, помню, не коверкать, — кивнула она, грустно улыбнувшись, — прости меня, Стив.  
— Пегги, — остановил ее Стив, — все нормально.  
Он правда не злился и не обижался на нее, потому что влюбленность прошла, осталось лишь легкое чувство досады, что он потратил время не на того человека. Стива сейчас больше занимали мысли, что делать с Баки и как вытрясти из него правду.  
Стив поднялся, подхватив рюкзак, и направился к выходу, но затем остановился:  
— Пегги, ты мне сегодня звонила со своего номера?  
— Да, а что? — удивилась она.  
— Да нет, ничего. До встречи, — кивнул Стив и вышел из кафе.  
Кажется, он понял, кто просил его «одеться посексуальнее». Жаль, что Стив удалил остальные смски. Теперь его сильно мучило любопытство, что же Баки писал в них, а в том, что под номером Пегги, теперь значился его — Стив не сомневался. Как не сомневался и в том, что и одежду из душевой спер тоже Баки.  
***  
На парах Баки не оказалось, как и в кафетерии, библиотеке и у фонтана. Если вчера во время перерыва Стив наткнулся на него в этих местах, то сегодня Баки словно сквозь землю провалился. Даже в комнате его не было, потому что на стук никто не откликнулся, либо Баки просто решил его игнорировать.  
Стив же готов был ночевать под дверями, лишь бы дождаться его и поговорить. Потому что ему до чертиков надоело играть в игры еще с Пегги и хотелось ясности. Но Баки не появился спустя час, потом два, а на третий Стив вспомнил про номер телефона.  
Стив, в общем-то, и не надеялся, что Баки ответит, но все-таки позвонил и принялся считать гудки. На пятом гудке в трубке щелкнуло, и послышался хриплый голос:  
— Алло?  
Стив почувствовал, как быстро забилось в груди сердце. Казалось, прошла вечность, и он уже не надеялся на ответ.  
— Баки? — взяв себя в руки, сказал Стив. — Нам нужно поговорить  
— Стив? — переспросил Баки и, кажется, зевнул в трубку, — Прямо сейчас?  
— Я тебя разбудил? — удивился Стив, потому что для сна было еще слишком рано.  
И тут же внутри противным голоском отозвалась ревность, заверещав о том, что может быть Баки, после встречи со Стивом отправился приходить в себя и получать еще одну зарубку на ножку кровати. От этой мысли Стив едва ли не бросил трубку, но, почувствовав себя глупо, сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться.  
— Да, — тем временем снова зевнул в трубку Баки, — так что там с разговором?  
— А, ну, хотелось бы сейчас, — почему-то краснея, сказал Стив.  
— Ладно, — согласился Баки, — приходи.  
— Куда? — переспросил Стив, почему-то ощутив себя идиотом. Если нужно идти в комнату к очередной пассии Баки, то…  
— Ко мне, придурок, — буркнул в трубку Баки и отключился.  
Стив нервно рассмеялся, поднялся на ноги, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы после долгого сидения на полу, и постучал в дверь. Получается, Баки так крепко спал, что не услышал, как Стив тут выламывал дверь?  
Послышался шорох, потом щелкнул замок и на пороге показался заспанный и растрепанный Баки, пытавшийся подавить зевок. Стива затопил такой приступ нежности, что он не спрашивая разрешения, шагнул в комнату, притянул к себе Баки и с чувством поцеловал.  
— Ммм, — обнимая его, отозвался Баки между поцелуями, — это мы так разговариваем?  
Стив рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, но тут же резко выпрямился, отступил назад, подумав о том, что Баки мог быть не один, но тогда…  
Баки, похоже, все прочитал по отразившимся на лице Стива эмоциям и рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
— Какой же ты придурок, Роджерс, — отсмеявшись, сказал он.  
— Да ладно? — прищурился Стив, — А ты тогда кто, раз вчера сбежал? Да и сегодня тоже.  
— Это другое, — тут же став серьезным, ответил Баки, снова закрываясь. Вся расслабленность после сна и поцелуя исчезла мгновенно.  
— Другое? С чего бы? — не отступал Стив.  
— Другое, потому что ты веришь сплетням и слухам. Или тебе показать ножки моей кровати? Ты же об этом подумал, когда зашел? О том, что я могу быть не один? — закатив глаза, выплюнул Баки, — вот поэтому ты и придурок.  
— А почему бы мне так не считать? — начал злиться Стив. Кажется, прийти сюда за ответами было плохой идеей.  
— Да потому что у тебя нет на это никакого права! — повысил голос Баки. — У тебя есть Пегги, вот ее и ревнуй.  
— А тебя не смутило, что ты вчера чуть не переспал с парнем, который несвободен? Или что ты сегодня с ним целовался уже дважды? — прорычал Стив.  
Баки промолчал, только зло сверлил его взглядом. Видно, что он хотел что-то сказать, но почему-то не решался. Глядя на эти метания, которые отражались только на дне серых глаз, Стив успокоился и решил добить Баки:  
— И Пегги у меня нет, мы расстались.  
Баки, растерянно моргнув, уставился на него удивленным взглядом. Видимо, не ожидал такого поворота.  
— Но…— начал было он, но тут же замолчал. И то, что у язвительного Баки не находилось слов, было даже в чем-то забавно.  
— Что? — подначил его Стив.  
— Ничего, — ровным тоном ответил Баки.  
— Так и почему другое? Ты так и не ответил на вопрос, — попытался снова вывести его на разговор Стив, но Баки только упрямо посмотрел в ответ:  
— Не твое дело, Роджерс. Ты разбудил меня ради выяснения отношений, которых у нас даже нет? — устало спросил он.  
Стива почему-то передернуло от этих слов.  
— Почти. Но правды, как я понял, мне от тебя не добиться, да? — вздохнул Стив.  
Странно, но злости и раздражения как не бывало. На Пегги он бы злился дольше, но Баки был не Пегги, хоть и упрямей.  
В ответ Баки отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, — тогда ответь мне на один вопрос.  
— Смотря какой, — Баки сложил руки на груди.  
— Шпагат. Ты умеешь садиться на шпагат? — закусив губу, выпалил Стив, даже, кажется, умудрившись от этого вопроса покраснеть. Не краснел, когда целовался с Баки, а тут…  
Баки не удержался от смешка, но затем отошел на несколько шагов назад, поднял ногу, согнув ее в коленке, перехватил за носок и вытянул над головой. Без каких либо усилий.  
— А…— сглотнув, попытался что-то сказать Стив, но не мог связно мыслить, уставившись на него. Почему-то, когда на шпагат садились девчонки, у Стива это не вызывало столько восторга и восхищения, но Баки… Стив медленно сглотнул. Баки, конечно же, заметил это и, усмехнувшись в ответ, отпустил ногу, затем медленно встал на колени, а после…  
Стиву чуть плохо не стало. Кажется, это называлось «веревочкой». Баки спокойно сел на поперечный шпагат и откинулся назад, на руки.  
— Все? Вопросов больше нет? — с вызовом спросил он.  
Стив, как завороженный, помотал в ответ головой, а когда Баки поднялся, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Он никогда не думал, что это зрелище сможет его возбуждать. Но только от одной мысли становилось жарко, а когда Стив увидел это, так сказать, вживую, ему чуть не поплохело от тех картинок, что замелькали перед глазами.  
Но Баки вывернулся, уходя от поцелуя и устало посмотрел на Стива:  
— Еще вопросы или я могу идти спать дальше? — повторил он, — Мне вечером на смену.  
— На смену? — переспросил Стив, — я не знал, что…  
Баки закатил глаза, подошел к двери и открыл ее, настойчиво произнеся:  
— Пока, Стив.  
Стив заткнулся на полуслове, растерянный от такого поведения, но послушно вышел. И вот, он снова — второй раз за день — оказался перед закрытой дверью комнаты Баки. Вот и поговорили.  
Стив занес было руку, чтобы постучать, но потом опустил. Какой в этом был смысл? Чтобы Баки проигнорировал или еще лучше — послал бы его? Медленно выдохнув, Стив отправился к себе. Стоило подумать о случившемся, а еще узнать у друзей, где работал Баки.  
***  
Вот так и получилось, что в пятничный вечер, вместо того, чтобы пойти куда-то с друзьями, Стив сидел за самым дальним столиком в кафе, в котором работал Баки, и наблюдал за ним, спрятавшись за меню. А чтобы тот не узнал Стива — надел бейсболку и очки.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Баки с усталой улыбкой и грустным взглядом лавирует между рядами переполненного кафе, перехватив поудобней поднос, Стив обдумывал случившееся между ними. Что послужило толчком к побегу Баки на вечеринке и странному поведению днем? Но ничего необычного Стив вспомнить не мог.  
На вечеринке Баки закрылся после того, как Стив ответил на идиотскую шутку Старка про мокрую майку. А сегодня? Сегодня ничего такого не было, только несколько вопросов.  
Стив оборвал мысль на середине, когда понял, почему Баки изменился и ощетинился. Он же даже сказал об этом, но Стив не обратил внимания. Баки сказал, что Стив не имеет права его ревновать, хотя на вечеринке сам повел себя так по отношению к Старку! Бинго!  
От осознания этого, Стив невольно дернулся и врезался коленом в столешницу. От удара чашка с кофе вздрогнула и опрокинулась на бок, со стола тут же потекли ручейки темно-коричневой жидкости.  
— Только не это, — простонал Стив, рассматривая, как на светлых джинсах проступают черные пятна. Ему еще повезло, что кофе остыл, пока он размышлял.  
— Я сейчас убе… ру…— запнулся Баки, уже начав вытирать кофе со стола, но в этот момент Стив поднял голову и их взгляды встретились. Он тут же выпрямился и сжал тряпку в кулаке, — Ты решил поиграть в шпиона? Очки хотя бы в помещении сними, придурок.  
— Мы не поговорили, а ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, — выхватив у Баки тряпку, Стив попытался вытереть кофе со штанов, но сделал только хуже и ткань противно прилипла к коже. И почему он не пил кофе без сахара?  
— Мы поговорили. Точнее, нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать, — вздохнул Баки, словно перед ним был умалишенный.  
— Ошибаешься, — скривившись, Стив поднялся, — нам есть о чем поговорить.  
Внутри разыгралась непонятная буря эмоций от осознания, почему Баки сбежал, но странным образом Стиву стало хорошо. Он уверенно взял Баки за запястье и потянул к выходу.  
— Я вообще-то на работе! — запротестовал Баки, но Стив чувствовал, что тот упирался не в полную силу. В конце концов, Баки с легкостью мог высвободиться, но не сделал этого.  
— Возьмешь перерыв, — просто ответил Стив.  
Баки обреченно вздохнул, распустил одной рукой завязки на фартуке, кинув его на ближайший свободный столик и посмотрев в сторону кассы, кому-то кивнул.  
— Пошли, — все-таки высвободив руку, Баки развернулся и направился к черному входу. Стив, улыбнувшись своей маленькой победе, последовал за ним.  
Как только они оказались в переулке, Баки развернулся к Стиву:  
— Запомни, Роджерс, я не девушка и таскать меня вот так, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, — не надо. Я и врезать за это могу.  
По идее привычка Баки, звать его по фамилии должна была раздражать, но все было с точностью до наоборот — Стива это почему-то возбуждало. Тряхнув головой, он отогнал неуместные сейчас мысли и сосредоточился на словах Баки.  
— А теперь у тебя есть ровно пять минут прежде, чем мой перерыв закончится, — устало потерев лицо ладонью, Баки прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене и сложил руки на груди.  
Стив покусал нижнюю губу, обдумывая, с чего бы начать, но мысли исчезли, когда он заметил, как Баки наблюдал за этими самыми его действиями. Баки понял, что его поймали, неловко кашлянул и уставился себе под ноги.  
— Я все-таки хочу знать, почему ты сбежал с вечеринки, — наконец решился спросить Стив.  
Баки смешно скривился и застонал:  
— Роджерс, я ведь…  
— Я не уйду и тебя не отпущу, пока ты не ответишь на мой вопрос, — серьезно ответил Стив, хотя и без того знал ответ. Но ему нужно было услышать подтверждение от Баки, чтобы быть полностью уверенным.  
— Будешь удерживать меня силой? — насмешливо улыбнулся Баки, посмотрев Стиву в глаза, а тому захотелось стереть эту усмешку поцелуем. Но вместо этого Стив кивнул:  
— Если нужно, то да, буду.  
Баки перестал улыбаться, став серьезным. Стив понял, что сказал лишнее.  
— Ты сам тянешь время, — на всякий случай напомнил Стив, незаметно подходя чуть ближе. На всякий случай. Чтобы Баки снова не сбежал. Или не ударил, одно из двух.  
— Я не могу, — обессилено признался Баки, — не могу сказать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, делая еще один шаг и становясь напротив Баки, заставляя его тем самым выпрямиться, — тогда скажу я, а ты только кивни, если я прав.  
Баки одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, но согласно кивнул. Стив улыбнулся уголками губ:  
— Ты сбежал, потому что приревновал меня к Старку?  
Баки дернулся, словно от пощечины и отвернулся.  
— Баки, — позвал Стив, сдерживая желание повернуть его голову, аккуратно взяв за подбородок. Баки не девушка, напомнил он себе.  
— Это нелепо, — попытался хмыкнуть Баки, но получилось как-то слишком нервно и неуверенно, — почему я должен ревновать тебя, да еще и к Старку?  
— Вот ты мне и ответь на этот вопрос, — сказал Стив, рассматривая Баки.  
За все те разы, что Стив видел его так близко, он не успел заметить, какие у Баки глаза. Как бы сопливо это не звучало, но Стиву они казались до боли родными, и этот взгляд хотелось видеть, просыпаясь по утрам.  
Родинка на шее, которую Стив не заметил, когда ставил засос, так и манила прикоснуться губами. О черт, засос. Стива пробрала дрожь и он поспешно опустил взгляд, запрещая себе смотреть на губы Баки. Иначе, он снова потянется за поцелуем. Но правду узнать все же хотелось больше, поэтому стоило держать себя в руках.  
Баки потерянно молчал и жевал губу, как недавно делал это сам Стив.  
— Я…— начал он, но запнулся, после чего глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами, и заговорил: — я просто позволил себе лишнего, а потом, когда пришли твои друзья, понял, что натворил глупостей.  
Стив ожидал услышать не это, далеко не это. Баки врал, наглым образом врал, не глядя ему в глаза.  
— Хорошо, а в раздевалке тогда что было? И у тебя? Снова забылся? — фыркнул Стив.  
Баки то ли побледнел, то ли посерел, но ничего не ответил. Он казался таким беззащитным и уязвимым, что Стив притянул его в объятия, уткнувшись носом в макушку:  
— Скажи мне правду, Баки, — тихо попросил он.  
— Не могу, — отозвался Баки, даже не обняв его в ответ, — все, что было… этого вообще не должно было случиться, но я поддался.  
— Поддался? — не понял Стив, но ответить Баки не успел — дверь распахнулась, выпустив на улицу невысокую девушку в фартуке:  
— Барнс, за твоими столиками толпа, которая очень хочет пива, — окинув их понимающим взглядом, сказала она, — не хотела бы мешать, но мы без тебя не справляемся.  
— Сейчас, дай мне минутку, — кивнул Баки, и когда девушка ушла, посмотрел на Стива: — мне нужно идти.  
— Мы не закончили, — проворчал Стив, даже не думая выпускать его из объятий. Ему было так хорошо, как никогда раньше.  
— Стив, — настойчиво позвал Баки, — отпусти меня.  
— Угу, — прозвучало в ответ.  
— Роджерс, ты ведешь себя, как девчонка, — раздраженно буркнул Баки.  
Стив подозревал, что Баки лишь пытался держать лицо, на самом же деле ему тоже нравилось.  
— Ладно, — нехотя выпустив его из объятий, согласился Стив, — но потом ты мне обязан рассказать правду.  
— Ошибаешься, Роджерс, я тебе ничем не обязан, — ровным тоном ответил Баки, одарил его странным взглядом и, толкнув дверь, зашел в кафе.  
Стив проводил его взглядом и улыбнулся. Почему-то это «поддался» вселяло надежду и обещало что-то большее, только что, Стив пока еще не мог понять, но пообещал себе выяснить. И да, Баки еще просто не знал, что ошибался как раз он.  
***  
Караулить Баки под дверями комнаты Стив не стал, здраво рассудив, что после работы тот вернется уставшим и к разговорам будет точно не расположен. Вместо этого Стив выяснил все у той же официантки — ее звали Дарси, кстати, и она оказалась более, чем классной девчонкой — дни, в которые у Баки выпадали смены.  
А еще все от той же Дарси Стив узнал, что у Баки в выходные будет проходить какой-то местный чемпионат среди групп поддержек. Эта новость Стива очень порадовала. С тех пор, как он увидел, с какой легкостью Баки садится на шпагат и задирает ноги, очень хотелось посмотреть на его выступление. И Стив решил разузнать, в каком городе будет проходить чемпионат и отправиться туда, все равно на выходные планов не было.  
Как и в прошлый раз, его спасла Наташа. Стив наткнулся на нее в коридоре, когда та выходила от Бартона.  
— Ты не знаешь, где будет чемпионат среди чирлидеров? — без приветствия спросил Стив, сразу же, как Наташа заметила его и улыбнулась.  
— Знаю, — хмыкнула она, — Сама на него еду.  
— А…— Стиву вдруг стало стыдно, он же знал, что Наташа в группе поддержки, но сейчас все мысли занимал совершенно другой человек, — точно, прости. Так где? — нетерпеливо улыбнулся он.  
— Роджерс, ты меня пугаешь, — подозрительно прищурилась она, — бросил Пегги, собрался туда, где будет куча девчонок в коротких юбках. Неужели Пегги так додинамилась, что сперма уже на мозг подействовала и ты перестал за себя отвечать?  
— Романофф — предупреждающе произнес Стив, но слова подруги его совершенно не задели. Он слишком долго знал Наташу, и та всегда была такой. За это он ее и любил, — ты ответишь на мой вопрос, или я пошел спрашивать у Хилл?  
— Успокойся. В Боуи, мы там будем все выходные. Теперь ты ответь на мой вопрос. Зачем тебе туда? — спросила Наташа, продолжая изучать Стива пристальным взглядом.  
Стив задумался, рассказывать или нет. Вообще, было странным, что ни Клинт, ни Тони ничего не сказали. Стив думал, что как раз Старк первым разнесет об этом, но… Это же Наташа! Она точно никому не расскажет, к тому же может помочь.  
— Ладно, расскажу, только пойдем ко мне, — кивнул Стив, решив, что лучше обо всем рассказывать точно не в коридоре и тут же нервно хохотнул, вспомнив, как сидел под дверями комнаты Баки. Как же хорошо, что его никто не заметил. Потому что сначала стоило разобраться, что у них происходило, а там уже можно было думать о признании. Если будет в чем признаваться.  
Наташа, оказавшись в комнате, по-хозяйски забралась на кровать, устроившись на ней с ногами:  
— Вся во внимании.  
Стив плюхнулся в кресло, закинул ноги на столик, вздохнул и принялся рассказывать о том, с чего все началось.  
О том, как вела себя Пегги, все то время, что они встречались, о том, как они постоянно ссорились из-за глупостей и о приглашениях на вечеринку от Пегги и Баки, который стащил одежду Стива из душа, чтобы заполучить его мобильник. О самой вечеринке, где Пегги изменила тактику и сама начала вешаться на Стива и об обмене партнерами, на который он, не задумываясь, согласился и получил Баки на целый час. О том, как сначала сбежал, испугавшись, но затем увидел Пегги, переосмыслил все и вернулся. И ни разу не пожалел об этом.  
Не забыл Стив упомянуть и о том, как сбежал Баки, стоило Клинту и Тони постучать в дверь. Но, как потом понял Стив, Баки сбежал не из-за того, что им помешали, а потому, что у Баки взыграла ревность к Старку. И о случившемся в раздевалке рассказал, и в комнате Баки, и потом в переулке за кафе, где работал Баки.  
Все время, пока рассказывал, Стив даже не смотрел на Наташу, но чувствовал на себе ее внимательный взгляд. Было немного не по себе открывать вот так душу, даже близкому человеку, но без этого Стив бы не справился или наделал бы глупостей еще больше.  
Когда Стив закончил свою историю, казалось, что его покинули силы. Он даже и не предполагал, что эти пару дней были такими насыщенными. Было такое чувство, что, по меньшей мере, прошла пара недель или даже месяцы.  
Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Стив перевел взгляд на Наташу, ожидая, что она скажет. Та какое-то время молча изучала его взглядом, затем презрительно фыркнула:  
— Она поспорила с Шерон, что даже если будет тебя постоянно прокатывать, ты от нее не сбежишь. Она тебе не сказала, на что спорила, да?  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой. Он сам не захотел узнать, что это было за пари. Но сейчас стало интересно.  
— Они спорили на место капитана группы поддержки, — сказала Наташа.  
— Даже так, — невесело усмехнулся Стив, — почему же тогда потом стала сама ко мне приставать?  
Наташа пожала плечами:  
— Без понятия. Если хочешь, могу узнать.  
— Не надо. К черту Картер. Кому место-то досталось? — вдруг улыбнулся Стив, — я же ее бросил.  
— Мне, — Наташа расплылась в широкой усмешке.  
Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Вот как, будет им урок.  
— Клинту свое место я не отдам, — сквозь смех, выпалил он.  
— Он и не хочет быть капитаном, у тебя призвание, Стив. Если кэпом будет кто-то другой, то ваша команда превратится в стадо баранов, — забавляясь, ответила Наташа, но взгляд оставался серьезным. Она не шутила.  
Стив пересел на кровать и обнял ее за плечи, выражая таким образом благодарность.  
— Бартону повезло, беру свои слова назад, — продолжая улыбаться, ответил Стив.  
— Это какие? — переспросила Наташа.  
— Что кто ж тебя такую замуж возьмет. Клинт и возьмет, — заговорщицки произнес Стив. Наташа в ответ пихнула его локтем в бок.  
— Давай разберемся и с твоим «везением», — кивнула она, — а то мне как-то даже неудобно перед тобой, Роджерс.  
— Да ладно, тебе и неудобно? — фыркнул Стив.  
— Ну, за то, что знала про спор Пегги и ничего тебе не сказала, — поджала губы Наташа.  
— Забей. Но от помощи я не отказываюсь, — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Хорошо, я помогу, если пригласишь на свадьбу, — подмигнула Наташа.  
— Романофф, — предупреждающе прищурился Стив.  
— А что? У нас разрешены однополые браки, — продолжала размышлять вслух Наташа до тех пор, пока не получила подушкой по голове. Длинные кудрявые рыжие волосы от несильного удара взметнулись в сторону и вместо прически теперь представляли нечто вроде вороньего гнезда.  
Наташа даже не стала угрожать — молча накинулась на Стива, с легкостью уложила его на лопатки, умудрившись скинуть с кровати и прижала колено к горлу.  
— Как я мог забыть про то, что ты еще с детства занимаешься боевыми искусствами! — простонал Стив, поднимая руки и показывая, что сдается.  
— А сам-то! — фыркнула Наташа, но не отпустила его, — Ты мне просто поддался! — она ущипнула Стива за бок, вызвав хихиканье, — и да, я не забыла, что ты боишься щекотки! — предупредила она, — Еще раз тронешь мои волосы, и я пойду к Барнсу и все расскажу.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — недоверчиво прищурился Стив.  
— Ты просто не представляешь, на что я способна, если испортить мне прическу! — она еще раз ткнула Стива пальцем под ребра и поднялась на ноги, — ладно, я скину тебе смску, во сколько мы завтра выезжаем и точный адрес базы, где мы будем жить. Ты мне все рассказал? — вдруг спросила она, подозрительно посмотрев Стиву в глаза.  
Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, обдумывая. Вроде бы все, но…  
— Черт! — выпалил он.  
— Что? — вскинула брови Наташа.  
— Баки сказал, что он поддался. Чему — так и не сказал, не успел, его позвали работать, — нахмурившись и ругая себя за упущение деталей, ответил Стив, — да и я сомневаюсь, что он ответил бы правду.  
— Как интересно, — пробормотала Наташа, протянув Стиву руку и помогая подняться, — я попробую что-нибудь выяснить. До завтра. Только не проспи.  
Только Стив вообще не был уверен, что уснет этой ночью.  
***  
Утром Стив понял, как ошибался, думая, что всю ночь не сомкнет глаз. Отрубился он сразу же, как дополз до подушки, даже не поставив будильник. Сказалась прошлая бессонная ночь и день, наполненный переживаниями.  
И теперь Стив носился по комнате, пытаясь не выронить прижимаемый к уху мобильник, из которого доносился виртуозный мат Наташи, и одновременно одеться.  
Наташа предлагала поехать на автобусе с ними, но Стив отказался, потому что не хотел, чтобы Баки заранее заметил его. И теперь пытался запомнить объяснения подруги, как проехать на их базу. На предложение посмотреть дорогу по навигатору Наташа только фыркнула и посоветовала лучше взять Клинта. Стив усмехнулся, но спорить не стал, пообещав позвонить Наташе сразу же, как только приедет в Боуи.  
После этого она положила трубку и Стив закончил сборы уже не торопясь — запихнул в рюкзак ноутбук, альбом для рисования, пару футболок, запасные джинсы. На всякий случай. Потом отправился будить Бартона.  
— Я не понял, почему ты вместо того, чтобы провожать свою девушку, спишь так, что не добудишься? — вскинул брови Стив, когда после настойчивого стука дверь, наконец, открылась, а на пороге возник заспанный Клинт.  
— Потому что кто-то вчера задержал ее долгим разговором, и она осталась ночевать у меня, — зевнул Клинт, потерев ладонью лицо. Только после этих слов Стив обратил внимание на яркие отметины на шее Клинта:  
— Не поверишь, мне даже не стыдно, — хмыкнул он.  
— Да я тебя даже поблагодарить готов, если ты дашь мне еще пару часов поспать, — еще раз зевнул Клинт. Казалось, он вот-вот заснет стоя. Стив широко улыбнулся:  
— В Боуи выспишься.  
Клинт, услышав заветное слово, зевать сразу же перестал:  
— В Боуи? — недоверчиво переспросил он.  
— У тебя десять минут на сборы, — предупредил его Стив, затем, закинув на плечо рюкзак, развернулся и направился к лестнице, — жду внизу!  
— Но…— удивленно пробормотал Клинт.  
— Десять минут, Бартон! — бросил через плечо Стив и улыбнулся, слушая, как с чертыханьем захлопнулась дверь. В том, что Клинт спустится вниз через пять минут, Стив был уверен. Бартон бы ни за что не упустил возможность побыть со своей девушкой, если таковая появлялась.  
***  
— Может, ты мне все-таки расскажешь, зачем мы сюда приехали? — потягиваясь и разминая спину после недолгой поездки на мотоцикле, спросил Клинт, стоило им остановиться на парковке возле стадиона в Боуи.  
— Потом, — отмахнулся Стив, снимая шлем и доставая мобильник, который зазвонил практически сразу.  
Стив усмехнулся и ответил на звонок, не став говорить ничего ехидного, хотя очень хотелось. Наташа коротко объяснила, как от стадиона добраться до их базы и не удержалась от вопроса про Клинта. Стив наглым образом соврал, решив таким образом отомстить подруге за ее постоянные беззлобные подколки. Наташа постаралась не выдавать своего разочарования, но по голосу все было и так понятно. Стив с трудом удержался, чтобы не сказать правду. Ничего, зато будет сюрприз.  
Клинт стоял рядом и молча наблюдал за разговором. Он даже не снял шлем, лишь поднял щиток и расстегнул воротник куртки. Стоило Стиву положить трубку, как он тут же спросил:  
— Ну? Или так и продолжишь держать меня в неведении и думать о заговоре между моим лучшим другом и любимой девушкой?  
— Заговор был у Пегги с Шерон, — хмыкнул Стив, — а мы просто расскажем тебе все на месте.  
— На месте? На каком? — нахмурился Клинт.  
— На базе, куда поселили на время чемпионата группы поддержки, — с трудом сдержав широкую улыбку, ответил Стив, наблюдая за вытянувшимся от удивления лицом друга.  
— На базе, — заторможено повторил он, — то есть…  
— То есть, тебе не придется все выходные обмениваться по ночам с Наташей пошлыми и развратными смсками, — усмехнулся Стив и надел шлем, кивнув Клинту на сидение позади себя, — поехали! — глухо позвал он.  
Бартон тут же плюхнулся на мотоцикл, даже не опустив щиток и продолжая глупо улыбаться. В чем-то Стив мог его понять, но ему самому до такого состояния еще нужно было сначала разобраться с Баки.  
***  
Наташа встретила их возле входа на территорию базы, которая когда-то была тренировочным лагерем какого-то подразделения, Стив не особо вникал. Потому что сначала Наташа обозвала его мудаком за то, что соврал, потом обняла, а после Стив демонстративно удалился к мотоциклу, не захотев быть свидетелем счастливого воссоединения.  
Хотя улыбка и взгляд Наташи стоили того, чтобы притащить с собой Клинта и соврать ей.  
— Теперь вы мне наконец расскажете, в чем дело? — обнимая Наташу за талию, Клинт посмотрел на вернувшегося спустя пару минут Стива с рюкзаком.  
— Стив? — позвала Наташа.  
— Давай ты, — кивнул он, разрешая, потому что вряд ли нашел бы в себе силы рассказать все с самого начала еще раз. Хотелось просто уже увидеть Баки и просто его обнять, почувствовать тепло его кожи и… А дальше размышлять явно не стоило.  
— Нет, Стив, это твоя история, так что — сам. К тому же у вас до шести вечера времени полно, — состроив невинное выражение на лице, сказала Наташа.  
— Почему до шести? — удивился Клинт.  
— Потому что у нас тренировка, завтра уже выступление, — пояснила она.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Стив, — где мы можем хотя бы кофе выпить?  
— Здесь недалеко, в паре кварталов, есть неплохое кафе, мы в прошлый раз, когда сюда приезжали, там обедали, — улыбнулась Наташа, чмокнув Клинта в щеку, — До него проще дойти пешком, потому что парковки рядом нигде нет, подождите меня там. А мне уже пора.  
— Баки точно будет с тобой? — уже вслед уходящей Наташе крикнул Стив.  
— Конечно, — фыркнула она, — он же в основном составе. До вечера!  
— Можешь начинать рассказывать, — сказал Клинт, как только Наташа скрылась из вида.  
Засунув руки в карманы, Стив посмотрел в ясное голубое небо, тяжело вздохнул, собираясь с силами и мыслями, и начал рассказывать.  
Они неторопливым шагом направились к кафе. Клинт, нацепив на глаза солнцезащитные очки, молча слушал рассказ Стива, а тот словно заново переживал каждый из случаев, уставившись себе под ноги.  
Вспоминать, как оказалось, стало тяжелее. Из-за того, что все было странным и неопределенным, а желание увидеть Баки, обладать им безраздельно и плевать на собственнические чувства, становилось все сильнее и сильнее.  
Задумавшись, Стив не заметил, как прервал рассказ и замолчал. Клинт почему-то не спешил требовать продолжения истории, только остановил, схватив за рукав, когда Стив едва не прошел мимо кафе:  
— Стив, мы пришли, — позвал Клинт, и когда тот поднял голову, кивнул на простенькую вывеску кафе.  
Стив растерянно моргнул, приходя в себя:  
— Извини.  
— Все нормально, старик, я понимаю, — хлопнул его по плечу Клинт, — пойдем, закажем чего-нибудь поесть, а то мы даже не позавтракали и ты закончишь свой рассказ.  
Стив устало улыбнулся, втайне удивляясь, за какие же заслуги он получил таких друзей и зашел следом за Клинтом в кафе.  
— Так, и чем закончился ваш разговор в том переулке? — как только официантка отошла от их столика, спросил Клинт.  
— Ничем, — поджав губы, вздохнул Стив, — он сказал, что поддался и все, больше ничего интересного я не узнал.  
— Мда, — побарабанив по столу пальцами, ответил Клинт, — то есть, получается, в какой-то степени виноваты мы со Старком.  
— Ага, в том, что поменяли Пегги на Баки, — фыркнул Стив, — не говори ерунды, Бартон, ни в чем вы не виноваты.  
— Но мы же вам помешали, — запротестовал Клинт.  
— Если бы у кого-то были мозги, он бы не сбежал даже поэтому, — мрачно ответил Стив.  
— Ты сам сказал, что это была ревность. Как будто ты не знаешь, что можно натворить в таком состоянии, — уставившись в окно, отозвался Клинт.  
Стив задумался и вспомнил, как вел себя в комнате у Баки.  
— Ты прав, — согласился он.  
Стало немного стыдно за свое глупое поведение. Как он мог после этого в чем-то обвинять Баки?  
— Ладно, — Клинт отвлекся от изучения чего-то за окном в тот момент, когда официантка поставила перед ним чашку, — дождемся Наташу, а там решим, как тебе помочь.  
Стив улыбнулся, принимая свою порцию кофе от официантки, и откинулся на спинку небольшого диванчика. Оставалось самое мучительное — дождаться окончания тренировки и выслушать Наташу. Хотя…  
— А почему мы должны ждать в кафе? — хитро улыбнулся Стив, — мы можем пойти на стадион.  
Клинт поперхнулся кофе и уставился на Стива удивленным взглядом.  
— Но Наташа попросила подождать здесь, — напомнил он.  
— Ну, если ты не хочешь увидеть свою девушку в коротенькой юбочке, то я пошел один, — выпив в несколько глотков кофе, Стив кинул на стол несколько купюр и поднялся.  
— Если нас поймают, я свалю все на тебя, — спешно допивая кофе и оставляя деньги, выпалил Клинт и поспешил за Стивом, — я, конечно, все понимаю, но он-то не носит юбок.  
— Зато на шпагат умеет садиться не хуже Наташи, — спокойно отозвался Стив и улыбнулся, вспомнив демонстрацию этого самого умения. Клинт позади сбился с шага и удивленно присвистнул.  
***  
— Барнс! — окликнула Баки Наташа, налетев на него со спины, пока тот пил в стороне воду, — будешь сегодня в паре со мной!  
— Романофф, — обреченно закатил глаза Баки, вытирая выплеснувшуюся на грудь воду, — ты просто сказать не могла? Мне теперь в мокрой футболке тренироваться?  
— Не ворчи и гордись, будешь поддерживать капитана! — широко улыбнулась она, растрепав Баки волосы, — к тому же, к концу тренировки ты все равно выльешь содержимое бутылки себе на голову, и футболка будет мокрой. Ты мне еще спасибо должен сказать, я сделала за тебя твою работу!  
Их не то чтобы можно было назвать друзьями, скорее хорошими приятелями. Но такие выходки Наташе позволялись, и она этим нагло пользовалась. Вообще, она бы хотела подружиться с Баки, но тот держался отстраненно, а она не любила навязываться. Но ради счастья Стива она готова была пойти на крайние меры.  
— Спасибо, Наташа, — пробурчал он, после чего резко наклонился, перекинул ее через плечо и начал кружиться.  
Наташа от неожиданности громко выругалась и задергала ногами:  
— Ба-а-а-ки! Отпусти меня! — смеясь, потребовала она.  
Такое поведение было прогрессом. Баки никогда, образно говоря, не подпускал близко Наташу, а тут… может, на него так происходящее со Стивом подействовало?  
Фыркнув, Баки поставил Наташу на ноги и улыбнулся:  
— Давай уже начнем тренироваться, я тебе потом отомщу.  
Когда Баки флиртовал с девушками или общался со своими знакомыми, он улыбался совершенно иначе, а сейчас — эта улыбка была какой-то другой, открытой. Наташа ни разу не видела ее. И глядя на такого Баки, она пообещала себе, что сделает все, чтобы помочь им со Стивом разобраться в том, что они сами же и натворили. И усложнили.  
— О-о-о! Очень интересно, как же ты мне собрался мстить! Поэтому вперед, тренироваться! — приказала она и засвистела, созывая разошедшуюся по полю команду.  
— И где же ты так свистеть научилась? — усмехнулся Баки, вставая на позицию позади Наташи.  
— Секрет, — подмигнув через плечо, улыбнулась она, — один из многих.  
— Повезло же Бартону, — фыркнул Баки и под счет подхватил и поднял Наташу.  
— Еще как, — самодовольно согласилась она, пропустив мимо ушей то, что Баки сказал это с иронией, — держи ровнее, — попросила она, когда Баки неожиданно дернулся.  
Наташа даже нахмурилась, потому что Баки всегда выполнял все поддержки идеально, а тут… Но потом она увидела, почему Баки сбился и раздраженно закатила глаза — на самых последних трибунах, натянув кепки и очки сидели два идиота, то есть Бартон и Роджерс. А ведь она просила, подождать в кафе.  
— К тебе гости, — мрачно сказал Баки. Даже в голосе зазвенело напряжение.  
Наташа захотела убивать еще сильнее. Она наивно полагала, что возможно сможет спокойно поговорить с Баки после их дружеской потасовки.  
— Не только ко мне, — ответила она, когда Баки опустил ее на землю.  
— Можно попросить тебя об одолжении? — быстро посмотрев в сторону трибун, произнес Баки.  
— Смотря о каком, — нахмурилась Наташа.  
— Не говори Стиву, в какой комнате меня поселили и куда я могу пойти, — тут же отозвался Баки, направляясь к лавочке, где небрежно лежали его вещи.  
— Но Баки…— попыталась остановить его Наташа, — ты не можешь просто так сбежать. Тем более с тренировки!  
— Могу. Извини, Наташа, похоже, тебе придется выбрать другого партнера на завтра, — быстро накинув куртку с эмблемой команды, Баки сложил вещи в сумку.  
— Ни фига, Барнс! — Наташа сложила руки на груди, — ты не можешь бегать от него вечно! Вам все равно придется поговорить!  
— Да что же все такие разговорчивые, — недовольно проворчал Баки, поправляя на плече ремень от сумки, — а если нам просто не о чем разговаривать? Ты не думала, что возможно и такое?  
— Да глядя на вас, придурков, появляется одно желание — запереть вас в комнате и не выпускать, пока во всем не разберетесь! — порычала Наташа.  
— И ты туда же, — кивнул каким-то своим мыслям Баки и направился к выходу, — вычеркни меня из списка.  
— Стив! — закричала Наташа, кинувшись следом за Баки.  
Тот быстрым шагом направлялся к выходу со стадиона, но Наташа не собиралась так просто сдаваться. Она быстро нагнала его и молниеносным движением опрокинула с помощью подножки:  
— Никуда я тебя не отпущу, Барнс, — прошипела она, вывернув ему руку за спину, — не дергайся, иначе вывихнешь запястье, — предупредила она.  
Баки глухо выругался, но послушно замер.  
— Еще один секрет? — вздохнув, спросил он.  
— Угадал, — раздраженно ответила она, — придурок, — добавила Наташа, потянув за руку чуть сильнее, — даже не думай, что я тебя поменяю на кого-то еще.  
— Я…— попытался возразить Баки.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — недовольно фыркнула Наташа, проигнорировав его, и выпустила Баки из захвата только тогда, когда Стив подошел достаточно близко, — забирай своего ненаглядного и чтобы не попадались мне на глаза, пока во всем не разберетесь! — поднимаясь на ноги, приказала она.  
— Пойдем, я накормлю тебя твоим любимым мороженым, — обняв Наташу за плечи, тихо предложил Клинт.  
— Ты знаешь, как успокоить девушку, — хмыкнула Наташа, теряя свой грозный вид, — а вас я предупредила, — окинув напоследок Стива и поднявшегося на ноги Баки пристальным взглядом, предупредила она, и только после этого позволила увести себя со стадиона.  
— И как ты с ней дружишь, — потирая запястье, задумчиво произнес Баки.  
— Она офигенный друг, — не задумываясь, ответил Стив.  
— Знаю, — согласился Баки и поднял сумку.  
— Ты ее слышал, — напомнил Стив.  
— Но нам и правда уже не о чем разговаривать! — вспылил Баки, — я тебе вчера сказал все, что мог.  
— Думаю, ты очень глубоко заблуждаешься, — улыбнулся Стив, — нам о многом стоит поговорить. Или мне позвать Наташу? — невинно поинтересовался он.  
Баки закатил глаза:  
— Тогда не здесь. И я прямо-таки горю желанием узнать, о чем же мы будем разговаривать.  
— Ну, для начала, — не обращая внимания на вчерашний протест, Стив снова взял Баки за руку и потянул к выходу, — ты расскажешь мне, чему же ты поддался.  
— Нет, — сразу же отозвался Баки, даже не обратив внимания не действия Стива.  
— Придется, — улыбнулся Стив, — иначе, я от тебя не отстану.  
— Ты можешь таскаться за мной, сколько хочешь, я буду молчать, — мрачно ответил Баки.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — за препираниями они дошли до парковки, где Стив припарковался. Вручив Баки шлем, Стив оседлал мотоцикл и нетерпеливо обернулся.  
С демонстративным раздражением Баки надел шлем и устроился позади Стива, обхватив того поперек груди руками. И по тому, как Баки обнял его, Стив понял, что тот больше притворялся, только непонятно зачем.  
Поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, и вслушиваясь в урчание двигателя, Стив вспоминал, где нужно было повернуть, чтобы оказаться на той полянке, которую он заприметил еще утром по дороге сюда.  
***  
— Чувствую себя чертовой принцессой, — проворчал Баки, слезая с мотоцикла и стягивая с головы шлем. И без того небрежно собранный хвостик совсем распустился, а Стив не к месту вспомнил, как наслаждался ощущением мягких прядей под пальцами.  
Видимо, Баки что-то заметил по его глазам, поэтому одарил странным взглядом, который заставил Стива тряхнуть головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и прокашляться:  
— Ага, — запоздало отозвался Стив, — такой же капризный.  
— Роджерс, — угрожающе начал Баки.  
— Успокойся, — поставив мотоцикл на подножку, Стив слез с него и с наслаждением потянулся, совершенно без какого-либо подтекста, но взгляд Баки тут же переменился из нечитаемого в злой, даже яростный.  
— Успокоится? Да ты меня достал уже! — прорычал Баки, сжав руки в кулаки.  
Стив нахмурился, не понимая причин такой ярости.  
— Баки…— начал Стив, словно успокаивал норовистого жеребца.  
— Что?! Если ты думал, что отсюда я не уйду, то ты ошибся! В Боуи я был гораздо больше раз, чем Наташа и знаю этот город куда лучше нее! — продолжал злиться Баки.  
Стиву хотелось поговорить, во всем разобраться, а не усложнять еще больше непростые отношения. Он пытался понять, что сказать или сделать, чтобы успокоить эту внезапную вспышку гнева, но ничего не приходило на ум, кроме как… кроме как поцеловать Баки.  
Стив прищурился, обдумывая последствия — ходить с подбитым глазом не хотелось совершенно, к тому же у него самого скоро игра. А в том, что Баки ему врежет в таком состоянии, Стив не сомневался, но другого выхода не видел. Но он готов был рискнуть ради того, чтобы все уладить и спокойно поговорить.  
Баки еще что-то ворчал себе под нос, но Стив его уже не слушал — быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и сгреб его в объятия, сразу же целуя. Баки дернулся от неожиданности, больно укусил Стива за нижнюю губу, но потом расслабился. А после того, как Стив снова зарылся пальцами в его волосы, едва счастливо не заурчал, словно большой своенравный кот.  
Только долго наслаждаться поцелуем Стив себе не позволил и отстранился практически сразу, но Баки из объятий не выпустил:  
— Успокоился?  
— Мгум, — уткнувшись носом ему в щеку, отозвался Баки.  
— Теперь мы можем поговорить? — не сдержав улыбки, спросил Стив.  
— Хммм…— невнятно ответил Баки, волосы закрывали лицо, но Стив кожей чувствовал улыбку.  
Надо же, как быстро успокоился. Не хотелось забегать вперед даже в мыслях, но Стив тайно надеялся, что интуиция подсказывала все верно.  
— Ладно, — согласился Стив, — предлагаю устроиться поудобнее, потому что, чувствую, разговор у нас будет долгий.  
Хоть он не видел, но почему-то знал, что Баки в этот момент закатил глаза.  
В итоге они недалеко отошли от мотоцикла, расстелили на траве свои куртки и устроились на них. Стив лег на спину, заложив руки за голову, и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо лучам теплого весеннего солнца.  
Баки повозился, но потом тоже вытянулся рядом, устроившись на боку слева от Стива. В руках он нервно теребил какую-то травинку.  
— Я же не ошибусь, если скажу, что и сегодня ты поддался? — не открывая глаз, задал мучавший его вопрос Стив.  
На какое-то время шорох травинки стих — похоже, Баки замер, но потом послышался тихий нервный смешок:  
— Зря на тебя примеряют стереотип тупого футболиста.  
— А на меня примеряют? — приоткрыв один глаз, Стив покосился в сторону Баки. Ни к месту вспомнились похожие слова Пегги.  
— На всех вас, но как я и сказал — зря, — поджал губы Баки, — не знаю, как про остальных, но на тебя и Бартона — точно зря.  
— Не уходи от ответа, — напомнил Стив.  
Баки тяжело вздохнул, потом перевернулся на спину и прикрыл лицо от солнца локтем. Хотя, Стив решил, что это было сделано для того, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза.  
— А смысл? Или тебе сказать, что ты прав? — мрачно ответил Баки.  
— Тогда может расскажешь мне всю историю? — попросил Стив, перевернувшись на живот и приподнявшись на локтях, — С самого начала?  
Баки убрал руку, смерил его долгим взглядом, после чего закрыл глаза и тихо сказал:  
— А то ты сам обо всем не догадался. По глазам вижу, что уже все понял.  
— Может мне хочется услышать это от тебя? — предположил Стив.  
Баки еще раз тяжело вздохнул. Стив подумал, что снова придется вытягивать правду едва ли не силой, но тут Баки заговорил:  
— С чего все началось? — горький смешок, — А с того, Стив, что на первом курсе, в начале первого семестра, я увидел тебя, с наивным добрым взглядом и солнечной улыбкой. В школе как-то не особо понимал, что к чему, а когда столкнулся с тобой в универе…  
Стив удивленно моргнул и с трудом удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть. Столько времени? Баки страдал столько времени?  
— Но общение у нас как-то сразу не сложилось, — продолжал Баки, — ты попал в футбольную команду, завел друзей, стал капитаном, а я — хоть и был в группе поддержки, оставался для тебя пустым местом, невидимкой. Поэтому, я даже не пытался подружиться с тобой и избегал встреч. К тому же, ты буквально капал слюной на Пегги, а потом заполучил и ее. Так что, — Баки пожал плечами, словно это все объясняло, — а потом я как-то увлекся спортом, девчонки стали вешаться пачками…  
— И ты решил уйти в отрыв, — кивнул Стив. Он и представить себе не мог, с чего все началось. — Но я наоборот считал, что это ты не хотел со мной общаться и поэтому избегал. Я замечал тебя всегда, вообще-то.  
Баки снова хмыкнул:  
— Значит, хорошо скрывал это.  
— Баки…— нахмурился Стив. Тот в ответ лишь дернул плечом, снова замолчав. Тогда Стив не удержался от вопроса: — Почему тогда сейчас стал появляться там, где был я? Взять, к примеру, тот коридор?  
— А потому что стало невыносимо терпеть, Стив. Девчонки уже не отвлекали. Как там говорится, — Баки пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая, — пресытился. Точно. Да и на вас с Пегги смотреть было больно: она вечно задирала нос, кричала на тебя, а ты выглядел хуже побитой собаки.  
— Ну спасибо, — не удержался Стив.  
— За правду не благодарят, — усмехнулся Баки, — но так и было. Ты не заслуживал такого, а я…  
— А ты отчаялся и когда услышал на вечеринке про обмен…— предположил Стив, но Баки его перебил:  
— Не услышал, а уговорил Бартона…  
— Что? Клинт знал?! — удивленно воскликнул Стив, — И мне ничего не сказал? Я его убью.  
— Роджерс, успокойся, — вздохнул Баки, — он ничего не знал. Только то, что я это придумал и попросил предложить обмен тебе. Старк решил, что это хорошая шутка, и они не восприняли ничего всерьез. Я вообще думал, что ты сбежишь! Да ты и сбежал сначала…  
— Но потом вернулся, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Но потом вернулся, — согласился Баки, — и удивил меня. Очень.  
— Ага, настолько, что оба, как подростки, кончили в штаны, — не удержался и засмеялся Стив. Баки пытался выглядеть серьезным, но не удержался и присоединился к нему.  
— Придурок! — задыхаясь, выпалил он.  
— Тогда почему ты потом сбежал? — отсмеявшись, спросил Стив.  
— Потому, — начал Баки, но запнулся и замолчал на мгновение, словно собирался с силами, — потому, что Старк…  
— Что, Старк? — не выдержал Стив. — Про майку была шутка, Баки! Просто тупая пьяная шутка!  
Баки тут же надулся. Это выглядело так забавно, что Стив навис над ним и с улыбкой произнес:  
— Мне нравится, когда ты меня ревнуешь.  
Баки не глядя пнул его и зло сверкнул серыми глазами:  
— Я сейчас передумаю рассказывать дальше.  
— Все, молчу, — Стив улегся, положив голову на сложенные руки, ожидая продолжения.  
— Это было глупо, знаю, — нехотя признал Баки, — но я был в таком состоянии, что здраво мыслить не мог. Ты сам представь — вот только что сбылась твоя самая заветная мечта, а потом приходит какой-то придурок…  
— Вообще-то, он мой друг, — перебил его Стив.  
— Это ничего не меняет, — мстительно заметил Баки, — и говорит всякую хрень, которую твоя мечта еще и поддерживает, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил рассказывать он, — в тот момент мне показалось, что для тебя это было не больше, чем просто развлечение.  
— И что же заставило тебя изменить свое мнение? — поинтересовался Стив.  
— Потом ты приперся в раздевалку, словно маньяк, преследуя меня. Ну и торчал под дверями комнаты, — улыбнулся Баки, — что? — хмыкнул он, увидев удивленный взгляд Стива, — ты думал, что я не знаю, кто сидел у меня под дверью, словно Хатико?  
— Знал и игнорировал? — недобро прищурился Стив.  
— Поначалу! А потом и правда уснул. Тренировка вымотала, да и бессонная ночка…  
— И что же ты делал ночью? — с долей ревности выпалил Стив. Баки смерил его нечитаемым взглядом:  
— Гулял.  
— Тогда почему я тебя не встретил? — не унимался Стив.  
— По побережью гулял, — спокойно ответил Баки.  
— Тогда я все равно не понимаю, почему ты от меня бегал, — задумчиво поинтересовался Стив.  
— Потому что не мог поверить. Знаешь, когда чего-то слишком сильно хочешь, а оно вдруг оказывается у тебя в руках — не сразу начинаешь верить в свое счастье, везде ищешь подвох, — пояснил Баки.  
— Тебя даже не убедило то, что я расстался с Пегги после всего случившегося? — нахмурился Стив.  
— То, что вы расстанетесь — было ясно даже слепому, стоило только посмотреть на то, как вы ведете себя друг с другом. А то, что ты расстался с ней после случившегося на вечеринке, мне вообще показалось подозрительным, — Баки пошевелился и перевернулся на живот, устроившись щекой на вытянутой правой руке так, чтобы можно было видеть Стива.  
— Какой подозрительный, — фыркнул Стив, сдерживая улыбку.  
— А еще меня очень взбесило то, что ты сначала полез целоваться, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что я мог быть не один. Сам бы подумал, стал бы я тебя звать, если бы был не один! — не удержался Баки. Это задело его больше всего и Стива только за такие мысли хотелось придушить на месте.  
— Прости, — искренне сказал Стив, — правда, не подумал. Мысли были заняты случившимся, до каких там здравых рассуждений было.  
— Идиот, — с чувством сказал Баки.  
— Такой же, как и ты! — Баки не успел моргнуть, как Стив навис над ним и склонился за поцелуем.  
— Наговорился? — хмыкнул он.  
— Нет, но не откажусь от маленького перерыва, — хитро улыбнувшись, ответил Стив.  
Но Баки не повелся на провокацию и уперся руками в грудь Стива:  
— Ты хотел поговорить? Вот и давай разговаривать.  
— Месть? — вскинул брови Стив и попытался снова, только Баки оказался упрямее и не поддался.  
— Ты сорвал мне тренировку, — заметил Баки, — а выступление уже завтра.  
— Ну, технически, это был не я… — начал Стив, не оставляя своих попыток.  
— Да ладно? И кто же? Я? — удивление в глазах Баки было неподдельным.  
— Ну… — протянул Стив, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
— Ты только Романофф этого не говори, — предупредил Баки, — а то останется команда накануне игры без капитана.  
— Ушел-то ты, — запротестовал Стив, — почему виноват остался я?  
— Да, а кто на стадион приперся? — не уступал Баки, а потом нахмурился, — тебе не кажется, что со стороны мы похожи на придурков?  
После этих слов Стив не выдержал и засмеялся. Ведь тот был прав. Два взрослых парня, а спорят о какой-то ерунде, словно дети в песочнице из-за ведерка. И вообще, вся ситуация была в целом глупая — один не поверил, а другой ничего не заметил, в результате чего оба столько времени портили себе жизнь.  
— Ты прав, — выпалил Стив, — мы не просто похожи, мы они и есть!  
Теперь уже засмеялся и Баки. А Стив понял, что напряжение, охватившее его со вчерашнего дня постепенно начало отпускать и уступать место странной легкости, которой он не испытывал еще ни разу. Он перестал смеяться, поднял голову и посмотрел на Баки, который заразительно улыбался:  
— Теперь-то ты от меня бегать не будешь? Мы же все выяснили? — спросил Стив, почему-то затаив дыхание.  
Баки странно фыркнул и закатил глаза:  
— Роджерс, ты…  
Договорить Стив ему не дал, потому что по реакции Баки все стало понятно без слов. Он снова потянулся за поцелуем, только на этот раз Баки не сопротивлялся и ответил.  
И вот, лежа на поляне под весенним солнцем, целуя парня, Стив отстраненно подумал, что так счастлив, как сейчас, он еще не был ни разу в жизни. Кто бы знал, что во всем этом будет виноват Баки. А потом как-то стало не до мыслей, потому что Баки обнял его и улыбнулся в поцелуй.  
Время вокруг текло как-то медленно и лениво. Они обменивались неторопливыми поцелуями до тех пор, пока губы не начало покалывать, а легким — не хватать кислорода. Тогда оба нехотя разорвали поцелуй и в уютном молчании снова устроились на траве, только теперь Стив с удовольствием положил голову Баки на живот, чувствуя, как пальцы того машинально гладят его по щеке. Оба наблюдали, как по небу поползли тонкие замысловатые облака. Стив не мог перестать глупо улыбаться. Теперь он отчасти понимал все эти фразы про влюбленных, потому что сам неожиданно влюбился, да еще и в парня.  
— Баки? — нарушил молчание Стив, которому вдруг пришла в голову одна мысль и теперь не давала покоя.  
— Что? — отозвался тот, не прерывая своего занятия.  
— Сколько у тебя было девушек? — спросил Стив. Ему вдруг стало очень интересно, а еще страшно потому, что у самого-то опыта было один огромный ноль.  
— С детского сада считать? — хмыкнул Баки.  
— Я серьезно, — ткнув его локтем в ногу, буркнул Стив.  
— Какая разница? — спросил вместо ответа Баки.  
— Раз нет разницы, тогда просто скажи, — не отставал Стив.  
— Достаточно, — помолчав, сказал Баки.  
— Это не ответ! — возмутился Стив, — Ладно, а парней сколько?  
Баки в ответ упрямо молчал. Стив неверяще моргнул и медленно сел.  
— Баки? — позвал он.  
— Ни одного, — после долгой паузы, во время которой Стив уже подумал, что Баки проигнорирует его, ответил тот.  
— Ни одного? — удивился Стив.  
А он-то решил, что у Баки и здесь был багаж опыта, но если так, то Стиву хотя бы будет не сильно стыдно, когда дело дойдет до секса.  
— А чему ты так удивляешься? — посмотрел на него Баки, — если у меня было много девушек, это еще не значит, что…  
— Я не об этом, — перебил его Стив, чувствуя, что тот не так все понял и начал спешно объяснять, — просто подумал, что…— он замялся, пытаясь сформулировать попонятнее свои мысли и при этом не покраснеть. Но в голову ничего не приходило, поэтому Стив сдался, опустил глаза и выпалил, — просто я девственник.  
Повисла пауза. Баки молчал, а Стив, так и не решаясь поднять глаза, наблюдал, как по колену ползет маленький муравей. Он ожидал насмешки или еще чего-то в этом роде, как было на выпускном в школе.  
Стив тогда пригласил одноклассницу, которая ему сильно нравилась на бал, который предсказуемо закончился в отцовской машине, а та девчонка оказалась у него на коленях. Но, как выяснилось, опыта ей было не занимать, и она долго издевалась над Стивом по поводу того, что тот все еще оставался девственник. Выпускной стал одним из самых отстойных дней.  
Еще одного такого воспоминания не хотелось, тем более с Баки. Но было поздно об этом думать, потому что Стив во всем уже признался.  
— Ты сейчас пошутил? — Стив даже не заметил, когда Баки поднялся и теперь сидел рядом, положив руку ему на плечо. — Потому что тогда, на вечеринке, у меня и мысли такой не возникло.  
— Это не шутка, — прокашлявшись, ответил Стив.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Баки, — тогда нам главное добраться до кровати, а там разберемся.  
Стив вскинул голову так резко, что перед глазами замелькали черные точки. Он думал, что ослышался, но Баки успокаивающе улыбался и Стив понял, что сделал правильный выбор.  
— Может, закончим с откровениями на сегодня? — предложил он, поднимаясь на ноги, — я бы потренировался, а еще лучше — поел.  
Стив согласно кивнул, встал, а потом поймал Баки в объятия, выражая молчаливую благодарность. До сегодняшнего дня, он даже не осознавал, что все это было для него куда важнее, чем Стив считал на самом деле. Баки поцеловал его в висок, все прекрасно поняв, и потянул к мотоциклу. Солнце уже спряталось за линию горизонта, и вокруг начинали сгущаться сумерки. Самое время было вернуться на базу, к Наташе и Клинту.  
***  
Наташа и Клинт расположились за дальним столиком с маленькими мягкими диванчиками. Бартон сидел ко входу спиной и не видел, как вошли в кафе Стив и Баки, но зато заметила Наташа: отставила чашку, из которой медленно потягивала кофе и, вскинув аккуратную бровь, ждала, пока они подойдут ближе. Клинт же только кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо и улыбнулся уголками губ, вернувшись к своему кофе.  
— Неужели случилось чудо? — стоило Стиву и Баки подойти ближе, хмыкнула Наташа, — И вы перестали вести себя, как придурки?  
— Нат, — попытался остановить ее Клинт, но Наташа одарила его суровым взглядом, предупреждая.  
— Романофф, — Стив плюхнулся рядом и обнял ее за плечи, — хватит злиться.  
— Вы сорвали мне тренировку, — напомнила Наташа, переведя взгляд на устроившегося рядом с Клинтом Баки, — на которой мы должны были отрабатывать связки! Без этих связок мы к чертям продуем завтрашние соревнования!  
— Не продуете, — уверенно ответил Стив, — я… — начал он, но тут же исправился, посмотрев на Клинта, — мы в вас верим, да, Бартон?  
Клинт, кивнув, заулыбался, а Наташа тут же фыркнула, что означало — лед тронулся:  
— Еще бы он ответил по-другому. Так вы разобрались? — пихнув локтем Стива в бок и скинув его руку со своих плеч, снова серьезно спросила она.  
— А по нам не видно? — усмехнулся Баки.  
— Ваш внешний вид еще не означает, что вы поговорили, учитывая прошлые разы, — не удержалась от шпильки Наташа.  
— Успокойся, все нормально, — закатил глаза Стив.  
— То есть, больше вы мне тренировки срывать не будете? — Наташа грозно посмотрела сначала на Стива, затем на Баки, не обратив внимания на то, что Клинт молча поднялся и куда-то ушел.  
— Наташа, — взмолился Стив, — ну хватит уже, а?  
— Она не успокоится, пока не съест вот это, — рядом возник Клинт с вазочкой, наполненной шариками ванильного мороженого, политого шоколадом, — Стив, — он намекающе посмотрел на пустующее рядом с Баки место. Стив хмыкнул, но тут же пересел.  
Наташа, стоило Клинту оказаться рядом и пододвинуть к ней вазочку, даже не пыталась выглядеть так же грозно, как минуту назад — прижалась к своему парню и с наслаждением воткнула ложку в мороженое, замечая как бы между делом:  
— А сейчас, Барнс, мы пойдем тренироваться. Будешь до ночи отрабатывать связки и поддержки.  
— Но я тебя не подниму, — с самым серьезным видом ответил Баки, — потому что это явно не первая, и я уверен, даже не вторая порция мороженого.  
Наташа замерла с ложкой во рту, так и не облизав ее, как хотела мгновение назад, и подняла нечитаемый взгляд на Баки. Стив и Клинт переглянулись:  
— Баки, — начал Стив.  
— Беги, — с сочувствием закончил Клинт.  
***  
Стив сидел на заборе, с тоской посматривая на темное окно на втором этаже. Окно комнаты, в которой поселили Баки. Наташа, похоже, решила ему отомстить и вот уже который час они вдвоем изматывали себя на стадионе.  
Стив считал это плохой идеей, потому как перед соревнованиями лучше бы было хорошенько отдохнуть, но спорить с Наташей не стал. Особенно после того, как Баки неудачно подшутил над ней, а та приперла его к стенке и кровожадно пообещала в следующий раз за такое оторвать яйца.  
Стив с Клинтом потом ему объяснили, что Наташа терпеть не могла такие шутки еще с младшей школы: тогда она была пухлым ребенком, и все над ней из-за этого издевались. Баки после услышанного изменился в лице, но ничего не сказал, ни им, ни Наташе. Но, судя по всему, они помирились, потому что с поля криков о помощи не доносилось.  
Но, несмотря на это, Стив почему-то не сомневался в том, что Баки и Наташа со временем подружатся.  
Тут от мыслей Стива отвлек свет, загоревшийся в комнате, и распахнувшееся окно. Он быстро спрыгнул с забора и пробрался к водосточной трубе. Нет, ну где справедливость? Почему он не мог просто зайти через дверь?  
Недовольно фыркнув, Стив взобрался по трубе вверх, зацепился за подоконник, мысленно порадовавшись, что тот находился достаточно близко, и подтянулся, перемахнув в комнату.  
— Стив? — искренне удивился Баки, который стоял посреди комнаты в пижамных штанах и держал в руках полотенце, — Эээ… а почему не через дверь?  
— Потому что Бартон сказал, что…— начал Стив, поднявшись на ноги, и тут же осекся на половине фразы, обо всем догадавшись, — вот гад! — с чувством выругался он, засмеявшись.  
— Какой ты доверчивый, Роджерс, — Баки тоже засмеялся, — что он тебе сказал?  
— Сказал, что посторонним нельзя находиться на базе и тренер меня не пропустит, — отдышавшись, ответил Стив.  
— Ага, а сам в этот момент ушел наверх, к Наташе? — спросил Баки.  
— Да, — кивнул Стив, — черт! — он снова засмеялся.  
— Помнишь, что я говорил о стереотипности? — Стив снова кивнул, — Забудь! Типичный футболист! — видно было, что Баки пытается снова не засмеяться, но выходило это у него из ряда вон плохо, в глазах плясали озорные чертята.  
— Сказал парень из группы поддержки, — передразнил его Стив, приближаясь к Баки.  
— Кажется, кто-то до этого был очень даже не против этого факта, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Баки, откинув куда-то в сторону полотенце.  
— Я и сейчас не против, — остановившись на расстоянии выдоха, тихо произнес Стив, стараясь не вспоминать, как легко Баки садился на шпагат. Казалось, идеальней момента не придумать, но Стива что-то останавливало от того, чтобы наброситься на Баки с поцелуями.  
— Стив, — Баки, похоже, тоже об этом подумал, скользнул ладонью по груди Стива, задержав пальцы у него на плече, и как-то нервно улыбнулся, — если… — он покусал губу, но Стив уже все понял и без слов. Обняв Баки за пояс, Стив наклонился к его уху и прошептал:  
— Пойдем спать.  
Баки тихо фыркнул в ответ и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо:  
— Второй раз за день чувствую себя девчонкой.  
— Это еще почему? — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Потому что приходится тебя динамить, — глухо проворчал Баки и отлип от Стива, — но завтра соревнования, а Романофф меня и так сильно заездила, что…  
— Знаешь, о чем я сейчас думаю? — спросил Стив, с самым серьезным видом, на который сейчас был способен. Баки только непонимающе мотнул головой и нахмурился. — О том, что я вроде бы не просил объяснений. Я вообще-то в курсе, что значит «завтра соревнование», точнее, в моем случае — игра.  
Баки пихнул его в плечо и улыбнулся:  
— Картер — идиотка.  
— Баки, ты все-таки говоришь о девушке, — Стив отчасти был с ним согласен, но не мог не возмутиться.  
— Была бы нормальной, не упустила бы тебя, — ухватив Стива за отвороты рубашки, Баки дернул его на себя и поцеловал. Только вот Стив не успел даже нормально ответить, потому что в дверь неожиданно постучали, а Баки с мученическим стоном уронил голову на грудь и проворчал, — кто бы ни был за дверью, я убью его.  
Но за дверью оказалась Наташа, поэтому Баки пришлось передумать. Он обреченно застонал и впустил ее в комнату:  
— Мы только полчаса назад расстались. Что ты еще хочешь?  
Наташа окинула их веселым взглядом и прошла вглубь небольшой комнаты.  
— Я бы сказала, что меня будет грызть совесть за то, что помешала вам…— начала она, но Стив перебил ее:  
— Но у тебя ее нет.  
— Да, у меня ее нет, — кивнула Наташа и села на единственный в комнате стул.  
— Так что случилось? — Баки встал напротив нее и сложил руки на груди, приготовившись слушать.  
— В общем, — Наташа кинула взгляд на Стива, который перестал обращать на них внимание и теперь присматривался к узкой кровати, размышляя о том, как они с Баки на ней поместятся, — мне тут одна птичка напела, что наши соперники заказали свою программу у какого-то там крутого хореографа.  
— И что? — нахмурился Баки.  
— А то, — закатила глаза Наташа, — если это окажется правдой, то наша программа будет такой банальщиной, что…  
— Что мы проиграем, — закончил за нее Баки, — и какой у нас выбор?  
— Помнишь то, что я запретила выполнять, потому что была не уверена, что кто-то из команды сможет выполнить и не покалечиться? — Наташа устало потерла ладонью лицо.  
— Естественно, я помню! — фыркнул Баки, — ты же тогда на меня орала из-за этого.  
— Так вот, нужно завтра это сделать, — серьезно произнесла Наташа.  
— Нет, Романофф, — отрицательно замотал головой Баки, — нет-нет-нет, даже не думай!  
Стив наблюдал за ними, усевшись на кровать, и как бы ни хотел вмешаться — не стал. Вместо этого его внимание привлек лежащий на подушке телефон Баки. Его внезапно осенило мыслью, что Баки мог не удалить те смски, которые присылал ему. Поэтому Стив решил не совсем честным способом удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
Он кинул быстрый взгляд на Баки и Наташу, которые по-прежнему были увлечены разговором и потянулся за мобильником.  
— Да, Баки, да, — отрезала Наташа и поднялась, — и сейчас мы пойдем отрабатывать это.  
— Ты серьезно?! — неверяще уставился на нее Баки.  
— Более чем, — кивнула Наташа, — в тебе я уверена, так что без разговоров.  
— Но…— попытался возразить Баки.  
— Никаких но, пошли, — Наташа направилась к двери.  
— Черт, — выругался Баки, — эксплуататор, блин! — Он обернулся к Стиву, который уже спрятал в карман телефон. — Похоже, спать мне сегодня не дадут. И не по той причине, по которой мне бы хотелось.  
— Иди, — Стив поднялся и коротко поцеловал Баки в уголок губ, — я постараюсь тебя дождаться.  
Баки кивнул, с явной неохотой взял вещи и вышел из комнаты, оставив Стива наедине со своим телефоном.  
Выждав несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что Баки ничего не забыл и не вернется, Стив достал телефон, но залазить в сообщения почему-то не спешил. Повертел его в руках, перевел взгляд на дверь и закрыл глаза, понимая, что не хочет, совершенно точно не хочет знать, что было в тех сообщениях, если для этого нужно будет предать доверие Баки. О чем он только думал? Или точнее — чем?  
Не стоило начинать отношения с преданного доверия. Лучше Стив потом выпытает у Баки, что тот ему писал от имени Пегги, после чего положил телефон на пол рядом с кроватью и откинулся на подушку, заложив руки за голову и уставившись в потолок. Оставалось дождаться Баки.  
И стоило только об этом подумать, как усталость навалилась с удвоенной силой, и Стив не заметил, как заснул.  
***  
Баки вернулся спустя два часа, измученный и потный. Он бы с удовольствием сходил в душ еще раз, но понимал, что вряд ли найдет на это силы. Оставалось надеяться, что Стив не сбежит из кровати, только завидев его.  
Но в комнате Баки ждал сюрприз в виде спящего в обнимку с подушкой Стива. И это выглядело так смешно и даже мило, что Баки нашел свой телефон и сфотографировал Стива, после чего осторожно вытащил у него из рук подушку. На удивление, Стив даже не проснулся, только что-то невнятно пробурчал, перевернувшись на другой бок. Баки усмехнулся и забрался в кровать, неудобно устроившись практически на самом краю, и закрыл уже было глаза, как послышался хриплый голос:  
— Нужно было сказать Бартону, чтобы связал Наташу.  
Надо же, из-за подушки не проснулся, а тут. Баки улыбнулся и перевернулся, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со Стивом:  
— Извини, не хотел тебя разбудить.  
— Угум, — отозвался Стив, притягивая Баки к себе, — утром будешь извиняться.  
Баки хотел что-то ответить, но по тихому сопению понял — бесполезно, Стив уже снова заснул. Поворочавшись немного, Баки просунул свою ногу между ног Стива, устраиваясь удобнее и довольно вздохнув, закрыл глаза. Если даже завтра они не выиграют, он не расстроится.  
***  
Утром вместо Баки на подушке обнаружилась записка с коротким: «Начало в 12.00. Б.». Стив широко зевнул и посмотрел на часы, после чего его практически сдуло с кровати. До начала соревнований оставалось двадцать минут! Черт! Он едва не проспал!  
Одевшись в рекордно короткие сроки, Стив вылетел из комнаты, одновременно набрав номер Клинта, но вместо ответа в трубке звучали длинные гудки. Сбросив звонок, Стив еще раз выругался и рванул вниз, к стоянке, где был припаркован его мотоцикл. Хотя до стадиона было и недалеко, Стив все равно боялся опоздать. И если Бартон уже был там, то Стив его убьет в первую очередь за то, что не ответил на звонок, а уже потом за то, что не разбудил.  
***  
Возле стадиона творилось что-то невообразимое. Для начала Стив с трудом нашел место, чтобы припарковать мотоцикл, затем его едва не снесло толпой с кучей плакатов ко входу. Но Стиву удалось преодолеть это стремительное течение и отойти подальше, чтобы снова позвонить Бартону. Идти на соревнование порознь Стиву не хотелось.  
Но стоило достать телефон, как послышался громкий вопль «Стив!», заставивший Стива едва ли не выронить мобильник и резко обернуться.  
— Стив, — к нему практически подбежал запыхавшийся Бартон, — черт…— он без лишних слов впихнул Стиву в руки стаканчик кофе и согнулся чуть ли не пополам, стараясь отдышаться. — Думал, не докричусь до тебя.  
— А телефон тебе зачем? — поинтересовался Стив, отпивая кофе.  
— Он остался в комнате, — наконец выпрямившись, произнес Клинт и сделал несколько больших глотков из своего стаканчика, — Я ушел на тренировку с Наташей, а она проспала, поэтому…  
— Понял, — усмехнулся Стив, — надеюсь, Баки не проспал и не огреб потом за это от Наташи.  
— Это он нас и разбудил, — глубоко вдохнув, сказал Клинт, — а теперь идем, соревнования уже начинаются.  
— Спасибо за кофе, — вдруг спохватился Стив, осознав, что Клинт притащил стаканчик и ему. Клинт только отмахнулся:  
— Не мог же я бросить друга в беде.  
— Ты видел, что Наташа вчера утащила отрабатывать Баки? — направляясь за Клинтом, поинтересовался Стив.  
— Нет, Наташа не отрабатывала это на тренировке, но сказала, что секретный элемент идеально впишется в конец их программы, — поделился Клинт, — сюда, — кивнул он Стиву на ближайший от входа проход на трибуны.  
— Мне как-то даже страшно за них. Из их вчерашнего разговора я понял, что это опасно, — сказал Стив, устраиваясь на свободном месте, на которое указал Клинт.  
— Знаю, но это же Наташа, — вздохнул Клинт, — попробуй переубеди.  
— Будем верить, что у них это получится, — улыбнулся Стив и посмотрел на поле, где как раз выстраивались команды.  
— Нам только это и остается, — кивнул Клинт и тоже уставился на поле.  
Если Стив допускал мысль, что ему будет неинтересно, то он сильно заблуждался. Соревнования были зрелищными, и не обилием красивых девчонок в коротких юбочках, а трюками. Именно трюки заворожили Стива. Но больше всего ему хотелось увидеть выступление команды Баки и Наташи. Точнее — самого Баки.  
— А вот и они, — произнес Клинт с широкой улыбкой и достал откуда-то свернутый трубочкой плакат, быстро развернув его и вручив Стиву один край. Стив даже не успел рассмотреть, что именно было на нем написано, но судя по одобрительному свисту и радостным возгласам с поля, команда оценила. А потом началось их выступление и окружающее для Стива перестало существовать.  
Он настолько засмотрелся на Баки, что не помнил, как опустился назад, на сиденье. Клинт рядом что-то говорил, но Стив не обращал на него никакого внимания. Раньше он думал, что парни в группах поддержки нужны в основном для страховки девушек в сложных элементах, одним словом — на подхвате. Но Стив еще никогда так не ошибался.  
Парни в команде, в особенности Баки, не отставали от девчонок и тоже выполняли различные элементы: вставали на руки, садились на шпагат, кувыркались через голову, в общем, очень выделялись на фоне остальных команд, где парни были практически в роли мебели.  
Естественно, Стива больше всего завораживал Баки. То, как он перекувыркнулся через голову без помощи рук, после чего сделал стойку и из такого положения вытянулся на шпагат останется в памяти Стива навсегда. Но больше всего хотелось увидеть, что же они там с Наташей отрабатывали до поздней ночи.  
И когда уже музыка должна была вот-вот закончиться, вся команда выстроилась в пирамиду, оставив Баки с Наташей на переднем плане. Стив с замиранием сердца смотрел, как Баки садится почти на полный шпагат и поднимает Наташу на одной руке вверх. Наташа же держалась за ладонь Баки обеими руками и тоже вытянулась почти на полный шпагат. Кажется, в этот момент над стадионом воцарилась изумленная тишина, потому что это был уже не уровень групп поддержки, это был уровень ближе к цирковой акробатике. Только вот Наташа и Баки на этом не остановились. Стив не знал, как Баки это удается, но тот продолжал удерживать Наташу, правда теперь двумя руками и в таком положении медленно откинулся на спину, подняв ноги. После чего Наташа уперлась руками и ногами в ступни Баки и растянулась на полный шпагат. Спустя пару секунд она подняла ноги и, кувыркнувшись вперед, уже стояла на земле. Баки тоже сделал обратный кувырок и поднялся, встав рядом с ней. Команда тоже эффектно перестроилась в одну линию как раз под конец музыки.  
Какое-то время было тихо, а потом стадион взорвался аплодисментами и воплями. И по этой реакции уже было ясно, кто победил на этих соревнованиях.  
— Рот закрой и слюни вытри, — послышался насмешливый голос сбоку. Стив растерянно моргнул, выходя из ступора, и перевел взгляд на Клинта:  
— Ну извините, не все здесь такие искушенные, — фыркнул он, — когда объявят победителя? — глядя, как уходят с поля команды, спросил Стив.  
— Где-то минут через двадцать, максимум через полчаса, — ответил Клинт.  
— Ты же не собираешься все это время сидеть здесь? — вскинул бровь Стив.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? — не понял Клинт.  
Стив только закатил глаза и насмешливо усмехнулся, поднимаясь с места:  
— Пошли.  
***  
Им удалось пробраться незамеченными к шатру, где расположилась команда Баки и Наташи. Судя по громким возгласам, внутри о чем-то бурно спорили. Стив махнул Клинту, вынуждая того остановиться и пока не заходить внутрь, после чего прислушался:  
— Мы думали головой, — по голосу было слышно, что Наташа едва сдерживается.  
— А если бы вы переломали себе шеи?! — кричала Мария, — нахрен бы нам нужна была эта победа!  
— Хилл, — вздохнула Наташа, — успокойся уже. Если бы я не была уверена, мы бы не сделали это.  
— Да когда вы вообще успели? — уже тише проворчала Мария.  
— В отличие от вас, мы не спали полночи, — подал голос Баки, — поэтому заткнитесь уже, голова раскалывается.  
— Солидарна с Барнсом, — произнесла Наташа, — я бы сейчас не отказалась от тройного американо.  
Клинт переглянулся со Стивом, но тот отрицательно мотнул головой, прошептав: «Потом». Он бы тоже с удовольствием сейчас выпил еще кофе, но стоило дождаться окончания соревнований и спокойно сходить в кафе, а не бежать сейчас сломя голову. Клинт в ответ поджал губы, но спорить не стал и заглянул внутрь шатра.  
— Клинт! — сразу же радостно воскликнула Наташа и спустя пару мгновений уже повисла на нем, что-то тихо рассказывая на ухо. Клинт кивнул в ответ, после чего увел Наташу подальше от шатра.  
Стив дождался, пока Баки тоже выйдет наружу, схватил его и утащил за угол ближайшего здания.  
— И куда ты меня тащишь? — тихо рассмеялся Баки, но Стив не стал терять время на разговоры, толкнул его к стене, прижимая собой, — Стив? — позвал Баки, похоже, не ожидавший такого поворота событий. — Если что, мне скоро на награждение выходить.  
— Успеем, — хмыкнул Стив и утянул его в поцелуй.  
Стив понимал, что ведет себя как наркоман, но не мог с собой ничего поделать. Ему снесло крышу от обычного шпагата в исполнении Баки, а то, что сегодня тот вытворял на поле… Это было выше его сил, Стив с трудом держал себя в руках. И если бы не осознание того, что их могут застать в любой момент, еще неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось.  
— Стив, — выдохнул Баки, но высвободиться не пытался, отвечая на поцелуи с такой же жадностью, с какой целовал его Стив, — я не хочу… выходить на поле… со стояком…— между поцелуями пробормотал он, скользя по шее Стива пальцами.  
— Твоя форма это позволяет, — оторвавшись на мгновение, Стив передернул плечами из-за мурашек от прикосновений Баки, после чего откинул у того со лба выбившуюся из хвостика прядку.  
— Эй! — рассмеялся Баки, пихнув Стива в грудь, — я не хочу это проверять! Тем более Наташа же потом не упустит момента, чтобы поиздеваться. А с ней я провожу куда больше времени, чем хотелось бы. Представь, какие муки ада меня ждут.  
Стив не мог не признать это весомым аргументом. Разочарованно вздохнув, он отодвинулся на почтительное расстояние и засунул руки в карманы джинсов, чтобы не было соблазна продолжить прерванное занятие.  
— Хорошо, но когда вернемся…— начал он, но Баки перебил:  
— Когда вернемся, я сам тебя не выпущу из постели, пока…  
— Барнс! — неожиданный вопль Наташи не дал Баки закончить предложение, — Я не хочу получить моральную травму, поэтому быстро сюда, нас зовут на поле!  
— Что-то быстро на этот раз, — нахмурился Баки, растеряв весь свой веселый настрой.  
— Потому что им нечего обсуждать, победитель и так очевиден, — подмигнул Стив и прежде, чем дать Баки уйти, поймал его за руку, коротко поцеловал в уголок губ и тихо добавил: — ты был лучше всех.  
— Даже лучше Романофф? — скептично фыркнул Баки.  
— Баки, — закатил глаза Стив.  
— Я пошутил, — Баки однобоко улыбнулся и побежал к шатру своей команды, кинув через плечо: — После награждения жди меня возле базы.  
Стив кивнул, пнул камушек, валяющийся под ногами, и только после этого широко улыбнулся. Кажется, впервые в жизни он сделал правильный выбор.  
***  
Когда Стив вернулся на свое место — удивительно, но он умудрился верно запомнить дорогу — Клинт уже был там, причем с цветами.  
— Где ты их взял? — окинув взглядом скромный букетик с подозрительно знакомыми цветами поинтересовался Стив, — до магазина ты бы точно сбегать не успел.  
— Ну…— замялся Клинт.  
— Вспомнил! — воскликнул Стив, а потом рассмеялся, — Бартон, тебе не стыдно? Клумба перед стадионом была такой красивой.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Бартон и крепче прижал к себе букет.  
— Да ладно, я же пошутил, — отсмеявшись, сказал Стив, — я все понимаю. Но в моем случае цветы были бы явно лишними.  
Клинт перевел на него взгляд, на мгновение завис, видимо представив, как Стив сначала так же, как и он, быстро обрывает клумбу перед стадионом, а потом вручает цветы Баки, а потом неприлично заржал:  
— Ты прав, это было бы лишним.  
Дальнейшие разговоры пришлось прекратить, потому что началась церемония награждения. Хотя Стив и Клинт были уверены в том, какая именно команда победила, но все равно с затаенным дыханием вслушивались в то, кто какие места занял. И когда объявили, что команда Баки и Наташи заняла первое место, вполне искренне орали от радости, а потом в порыве чувств обнялись, умудрившись помять букет для Наташи.  
***  
После награждения Стиву и Клинту пришлось вернуться на базу одним — после получения кубка Наташа собрала команду, и чем они там занимались осталась тайной. Стив представил, что они будут поклоняться только что выигранному кубку, но потом решил, что не хочет знать наверняка и остался на стоянке, в отличие от Клинта, сбежавшего в комнату Наташи. Стив еще утром, когда рванул на соревнования, машинально схватил свой рюкзак, поэтому сейчас ему даже вещи не нужно было собирать. Оставалось только дождаться Баки, чтобы рвануть домой, в благословенное укрытие комнаты Стива и… а вот что дальше, Стив предпочитал пока не задумываться, иначе ожидание бы далось еще мучительней.  
Баки появился примерно через час, с загадочной улыбкой и хитрым взглядом. Обошел вокруг мотоцикла и без лишних слов устроился на сидении позади Стива.  
— Поехали, — обнимая Стива за талию, сказал он.  
— Подожди, а твои вещи? — растерянно моргнул Стив, стараясь не дать мыслям спутаться из-за наглых рук, забравшихся под куртку и только делающих вид, что держатся за талию.  
— Сумка у Наташи, — придвинувшись еще ближе, Баки положил подбородок Стиву на плечо, — ну, если ты хочешь подождать до вечера, то я пошел в комнату.  
— Стоять! — приказал Стив, перехватывая ладонь Баки, которую тот попытался вытащить, — А как же отпраздновать?  
— Точно не сегодня, нам сначала нужно отдохнуть и прийти в себя после выматывающих тренировок, — вздохнул Баки, — а потом уже отмечать победу.  
— Тогда…— Стив попытался оглянуться через плечо, но преуспел только в том, что уткнулся носом Баки в щеку. Барнс и без продолжения понял, что он пытался сказать:  
— Ну, нет, Роджерс, на это у меня точно сил хватит. Поехали уже!  
Стив усмехнулся, повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и как только послышалось урчание двигателя, выжал газ и тронулся с места. Как бы сильно он не хотел оказаться с Баки в постели, но на фоне всего это казалось не таким важным и определенно могло подождать.  
***  
В противоречие своим слов, когда они уже практически подъезжали к городу, Баки умудрился едва не заснуть и не свалиться с мотоцикла. Стив вовремя понял, что хватка на талии ослабла, и Баки как-то странно на него навалился. Пришлось свернуть на обочину, разбудить его и только после этого продолжить путь. Стив специально не стал кричать и отчитывать Баки. Он лишь убедился в том, что принял правильное решение: по приезду затащить Баки в кровать, но не ради того, чтобы проверить на практике его гибкость и растяжку, а чтобы тот наконец нормально выспался. И если ради этого нужно будет прогулять завтра пары — Стив без раздумий пойдет на эту маленькую жертву. Он слишком хорошо знал это ощущение полного изнеможения после игры и не позволит Баки еще больше себя вымотать.  
Когда они подъехали к общежитию, Баки слез с мотоцикла, стянул шлем и с нескрываемым удовольствием потянулся:  
— Наконец-то, — вздохнул он, пытаясь с трудом сдержать зевок. Стив на это только хмыкнул, поставил мотоцикл на сигнализацию и перевел взгляд на Баки:  
— Идем?  
Баки довольно кивнул и пошел следом, вот только он никак не ожидал, что в комнату Стив его не пустит. Вместо этого тот вернулся с чистыми полотенцами, вручил их Баки и подтолкнул в сторону душевых:  
— Сначала в душ, — после чего Стив наигранно скривился и якобы доверительно сообщил, — от тебя воняет.  
Баки проворчал: «Придурок», но в душ пошел. Он еще со вчерашней ночи мечтал оказаться под теплыми струями, смыть с себя напряжение последних дней. Идеально было бы пойти туда вместе со Стивом, но тот отстал, а когда Баки оглянулся — и вовсе зашел в комнату. Баки непонимающе нахмурился.  
Может, Стив передумал? Тогда мог бы сказать прямо, а не изображать из себя не пойми что. Но Баки слишком хотел спать, поэтому отмахнулся от этой назойливой мысли и направился к душевым. Теперь кубок был у них, и можно было ненадолго расслабиться.  
Баки выкрутил вентили, настроив воду погорячее и встал под тугие струи, запрокинув голову, в надежде хоть немного проснуться. Не помогло. Его разморило еще больше и вместо того, чтобы помыться нормально, Баки просто стоял в душе, иногда стряхивая воду с волос, словно попавшая под дождь собака. Он не знал, сколько так простоял, но когда выполз из кабинки, понял, какую оплошность допустил — пришел в душ с одними лишь полотенцами. Тихо выругавшись, Баки обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер, подхватил свою одежду и направился назад, к комнате Стива.  
— Стив, я не понял…— начал Баки, едва распахнув дверь в комнату, и подавился словами, увидев большую пиццу на столе. Желудок тут же отозвался громким урчанием на витающий в воздухе запах расплавленного жареного сыра. И только тогда Баки понял, что не ел ничего, кроме пачки печенья и стакана кофе со вчерашнего вечера.  
— Что ты не понял? — хитро уточнил Стив, подходя ближе.  
— Уже ничего, — передразнил его Баки таким же тоном, — я почти решил, что ты передумал.  
— Если бы ты сейчас не засыпал на ходу, я бы тебе показал, как я передумал, — Стив дразняще поцеловал его за ухом, но почти сразу же отошел, видимо, чтобы не искушать ни себя, ни Баки, — но сейчас мы уничтожим ее, — кивок на пиццу, — а потом ляжем спать.  
— Мы так не договаривались! — попытался вяло возразить Баки, но понимал, что Стив прав, — ладно, — кивнул он под пристальным взглядом, — но я не буду этого говорить.  
— Я и так знаю, что прав, — самодовольно усмехнулся Стив и перетащил коробку с пиццей на кровать. Баки скривился, но устроился рядом с ним, — так, хм, когда тебе пришла идея стащить мои вещи из душевой? — как бы между делом поинтересовался Стив. Баки едва не подавился пиццей и едва заметно покраснел.  
— Неважно, — проворчал он.  
— Ладно, — кивнул Стив, взяв себе кусок, — а что было в тех смсках?  
Теперь Баки действительно подавился и закашлялся, Стив тут же принялся хлопать его по спине:  
— Судя по твоей реакции, мне стоит испугаться.  
— Нет, — хрипло отозвался он, — я лучше покажу, если ты не удостоил их своим вниманием.  
— Вообще-то я думал, что это смски от Пегги, поэтому и не стал читать, — улыбнулся Стив, — кроме последней.  
— Да, я заметил, — хмыкнул Баки, вытирая руки об полотенце, повязанное на бедрах, — и оцени, — а потом Стив не понял, как оказался на спине, а Баки нависал над ним с нечитаемым выражением лица, — какую смску показать тебе первой?  
— Ты просто не представляешь, чего мне сейчас стоит это сказать, но нет, Баки, — взяв его за плечи, покачал головой Стив, — я не хочу, чтобы ты заснул в самый неподходящий момент.  
Баки недовольно поджал губы, но вернулся к поеданию пиццы.  
— И вообще, — прижавшись к нему плечом, произнес Стив, — я думал, что ты мне сами смски покажешь, — вздохнув, он добавил, — я мог посмотреть вчера, пока твой телефон валялся на кровати…  
— Неужели настолько интересно, чтобы…— недовольно посмотрел на него Баки, но Стив мотнул головой:  
— Ты не дослушал. Мне интересно, но не настолько, чтобы лазить в твоем телефоне, пока ты не знаешь.  
— Мой герой, — раздраженно дернул плечом Баки и демонстративно принялся поедать второй кусок пиццы. Он хотел бы разозлиться на Стива, но не мог, тот даже признался, что хотел сделать. Идеальней не бывает.  
— По-моему, ты хочешь повторить мой «путь славы», — рассматривая его с подозрительным интересом, вдруг произнес Стив.  
— Какой путь славы? — покосился на него Баки, чувствуя, что ничего хорошего эти слова ему не обещают.  
— А тот, который я прошел благодаря тебе, — ухмыльнулся Стив.  
— Нет, — неверяще начал Баки, догадавшись, о каком пути «славы» идет речь, — ты со мной так не поступишь. Я и так сейчас продефилировал по коридору в одном полотенце.  
— О да, Баки, — дьявольски улыбнулся Стив, — если ты будешь язвить и дуться, так и будет, к тому же, мне ничего не стоит сдернуть с тебя полотенце, — он как бы случайно скользнул рукой по бедру Баки, — и выставить тебя за дверь.  
— Да? — невинно отозвался Баки, — Хорошо. Я могу даже сам это сделать, — невинное выражение сменилось нахальной улыбкой, — только вот все увидят то, что должен видеть только ты один. Я могу идти?  
Стив рассмеялся, признавая поражение. На самом деле, он блефовал, но Баки его очень точно переиграл, надавив на правильные точки. Стив был тем еще собственником, и чтобы кто-то пускал слюни на Барнса так же, как и в прошлый раз на него самого? Нет уж, такого точно не будет. Баки его и только его. Тот довольно улыбнулся и потянулся за банкой колы, стоящей на столе.  
В итоге вечер закончился тем, что они прикончили пиццу и уснули под бормотание какого-то фильма, включенного на ноутбуке Стива.  
***  
Утро началось непривычно. Стив проснулся оттого, что ему что-то нещадно щекотало нос, а на груди и бедре ощущалась приятная тяжесть. И не нужно было открывать глаз, чтобы понять, кто стал причиной этих, так называемых, «неудобств». Стив сонно улыбнулся и ткнулся носом куда-то в волосы Баки.  
— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Баки, прижимаясь к Стиву плотнее.  
Его теплое дыхание щекотало кожу на ключице, от чего у Стива по спине пробежали мурашки, а внизу живота потяжелело.  
— Ммм, — отозвался он, приоткрывая один глаз, — оно, определенно, доброе.  
— На чем мы вчера остановились? — Баки поднял голову, чтобы видеть лицо Стива и хитро улыбнулся, скользнув рукой ниже по груди, но дальше не успел — где-то в комнате заорал телефон.  
— Не-е-ет, — простонал Стив, даже не делая попыток встать, потому что по заигравшей мелодии уже знал, кто звонит, — я убью Бартона.  
— Ответь, — Баки отодвинулся, зарывшись лицом в подушки, — вдруг что-то важное.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки поднялся с кровати и нашел не замолкающий телефон.  
— Бартон, у тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы…— с раздражением выпалил Стив, как только ответил на звонок.  
— Стив! — перебил его Клинт как-то нервно, — срочно на тренировку, у нас тут с Рамлоу несчастный случай.  
— Что случилось? — сразу же став серьезным, спросил Стив, доставая спортивные штаны из шкафа.  
— Он повредил руку на какой-то вечеринке, — тише добавил Клинт, видимо, чтобы тренер не узнал настоящей причины травмы, — поэтому, наша стратегия рухнула. Нужно срочно продумывать новую.  
— Чертов Рамлоу! Игра же через неделю! — Выругался Стив, хватая из шкафа первую попавшуюся футболку. — Буду через десять минут.  
Раздраженно кинув телефон в кресло, Стив обернулся к Баки, который уже сидел на постели:  
— Закончим, когда вернешься, — усмехнулся он.  
Стив очень на это надеялся, поэтому прежде, чем уйти, он медленно поцеловал Баки и прошептал:  
— Я на это надеюсь.  
А потом, чтобы не передумать едва ли не бегом покинул свою комнату. Потому что еще минута нахождения рядом с таким Баки — сонным, расслабленным и взъерошенным — и Стив бы послал к черту тренировку и остался с ним.  
***  
Тренер был так зол из-за того, что пришлось менять основную связку игроков, что едва не загонял до полного изнеможения измененный состав, словно это они сломали Рамлоу руку. И судя по настроению Филлипса, тренировки теперь будут каждый день, вплоть до игры.  
К тому времени, когда тренер более менее удовлетворился слаженностью новой связки, уже наступил вечер, а игроки практически падали без сил прямо на поле. Стив, выползая из раздевалки, был готов на то, чтобы найти Рамлоу и сломать ему вторую руку. Но сил не было даже на то, чтобы поесть, не то чтобы на драку.  
Поэтому, забив на душ, Стив на пару с Клинтом кое-как дошли до своих комнат, мечтая лишь об одном — упасть в кровать и проспать двенадцать часов минимум. Но утром нужно было еще и на пары, на одной из которых должен был состояться какой-то важный тест, о котором Стив сегодня думать точно не хотел.  
Вваливаясь в комнату, Стив совершенно забыл про Баки. Точнее, он думал, что Барнс уйдет к себе, но на удивление, тот лежал в его кровати и снова читал какую-то книгу. Рядом лежал ноутбук и пара конспектов.  
Заметив Стива, Баки отложил книгу, убрал все с постели и молча утянул Стива, заставив лечь.  
— Пицца или мексиканская еда? — спросил он, когда Стив устроился удобней и тихо, довольно вздохнул.  
— Не уверен, что я в состоянии даже поесть, тренер нас загонял, — пожаловался Стив, прикрывая глаза.  
— Не кормить же мне тебя с ложечки, — фыркнул Баки, устраиваясь рядом.  
— Я бы не отказался, — невнятно пробормотал Стив, а в следующее мгновение уже спал, обняв Баки одной рукой. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся, укрыл его пледом, а сам устроился рядом и снова вернулся к чтению. Впервые за долгое время Баки чувствовал себя на своем месте, чего не было с толпой безликих девушек.  
***  
Неделя пролетела незаметно. У Стива сложилось впечатление, что он поселился в университете и на стадионе, а в свою комнату приходил зарядить телефон и переодеться. И иногда, когда заставал там Баки — урвать быстрый поцелуй.  
Они почти не виделись. Хотя Баки и перетащил почти все свои вещи в комнату Стива, пересекались они только по ночам, когда у обоих уже не оставалась сил ни на что, кроме как уснуть в обнимку за поеданием еды на вынос или под недосмотренный фильм.  
У Баки вроде был перерыв в тренировках, но он тоже пропадал то на работе — Дарси заболела, ему пришлось ее подменять, то на учебе — им тоже поставили тест, который не так давно написала группа Стива.  
Оба были настолько вымотаны и раздражены, что находились в шаге от того, чтобы на все забить и куда-нибудь сбежать на весь день, банально проведя его вместе. Но Стив понимал — если он так поступит с командой, не видать ему потом стипендии, поэтому приходилось стискивать зубы и идти на тренировку.  
Кажется, команда еще никогда так страстно не желала дня игры, как в этот раз. И всему виной был Рамлоу, который напился на одной из вечеринок и выпал из окна первого этажа. Казалось бы, ничего страшного, но он умудрился сломать руку и подвести тем самым всю команду.  
Но все когда-то заканчивается, закончилась и неделя выматывающих тренировок. Видимо, тренер был доволен результатом, потому что отменил субботнюю тренировку и отпустил команду отдыхать перед воскресной игрой.  
Стив был очень рад этой новости, но вымотан сильнее, поэтому отмахнулся от всех предложений друзей сходить в бар, и ушел отсыпаться. Сейчас это казалось ему куда соблазнительней — особенно с Баки под боком — чем мучиться с утра похмельем.  
***  
Утром Стив проснулся от того, что Баки пытался аккуратно выбраться из его объятий:  
— И куда ты собрался? — Стив крепче прижал его к себе, поцеловав в висок.  
— Завтра узнаешь, — улыбнулся Баки, выбираясь наконец из его объятий.  
— Ты снова на весь день? — Стив пытался не показывать, что расстроился. Он-то надеялся, что проведет эту субботу только с Баки, где-нибудь в парке.  
— Да, — кивнул тот, засовывая что-то в свою спортивную сумку, с которой ходил на тренировки, — сначала у меня…— Баки осекся, а потом улыбнулся, — вечером на смену, а сейчас пойду заниматься.  
— Но ты бы мог позаниматься здесь или в парке, со мной, — предложил Стив. Ему не понравилось, что Баки что-то утаивал.  
— Мы договорились позаниматься все вместе, — раздраженно дернул плечом Баки, затем быстро поцеловал Стива в уголок губ, — до вечера.  
Стив смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь и чувствовал, что глухое раздражение, которое накопилось за неделю, готово вот-вот выплеснуться наружу. Стараясь этого не допустить, Стив схватил свой телефон и набрал номер Наташи.  
— Привет, Стив! — поздоровалась та секундой позже.  
— Нат, вы с Клинтом заняты сегодня? — спросил Стив, стараясь не думать, что же скрывает от него Баки. Хоть тот и сказал, что Стив узнает завтра, но на душе было как-то не спокойно и неприятно.  
— Клинт точно свободен, а вот я — занята, — помолчав, ответила Наташа, — позвони ему, а мне пора.  
Стив удивленно уставился на замолчавший телефон. Что вообще происходит?  
В итоге он все-таки позвонил Бартону, который спустя полчаса явился к нему в комнату со своей приставкой, несколькими играми про зомби и упаковкой пива.  
— Похоже, нас с тобой сегодня кинули, — потряс пивом Клинт и невесело улыбнулся, — а я надеялся провести этот день с Ташей.  
Стив понимающе хмыкнул, подключая игру к телевизору.  
— Может, у них с Барнсом какой-то заговор? — предположил Клинт, дождавшись, пока Стив закончит, после чего вручил ему банку пива и открыл свою, делая несколько глотков.  
— Ага, ты еще предположи, что они нам друг с другом изменяют, — кивнул Стив, устраиваясь на полу и раздумывая, в какую игру стоит сыграть первой.  
— Фу, Роджерс, — скривился Клинт, схватив первую в стопке игру и поставив ее в приставку, — как тебе только такое в голову пришло!  
Они переглянулись, а потом дружно заржали.  
— Нам срочно нужен отдых, — отсмеявшись, вздохнул Стив, — иначе крыша поедет.  
— После завтрашней игры неделю на тренировках не появлюсь, — проворчал Клинт, взяв свой джойстик.  
— Ты сначала завтра достойно отыграй, — укорил его Стив.  
— После таких тренировок мы просто не можем иначе, — возразил Клинт и включил игру.  
Стив отставил пиво в сторону и сосредоточился на отстреле зомби. На каждом напряженном моменте джойстики вибрировали, вызывая попеременно то дружный смех, то громкую ругань.  
Игра вообще отлично помогала расслабиться, Стив и Клинт даже про разговоры и пиво забыли, полностью поглощенные закрученным сюжетом. Очнулись только тогда, когда у Клинта зазвонил телефон, заставив их вздрогнуть, потому что в игре как раз начался самый жуткий момент.  
— Черт! — рассмеялся Клинт, доставая мобильник, — это Таша, — зачем-то сообщил он Стиву прежде, чем ответить на звонок.  
Стив кивнул и перешел в одиночную миссию, дожидаясь, пока Клинт закончит разговор и стараясь не думать про свой молчавший телефон. Он очень соскучился по Баки, но тот почему-то за весь день так ни разу и не позвонил. Стива уколола ревность, но он отмахнулся, сосредоточившись на игре.  
— Они только закончили тренировку, — закончив разговаривать, сообщил Клинт.  
— Подожди, — Стив поставил игру на паузу и недоуменно посмотрел на него, — а разве после выигранного чемпионата у них нет перерыва?  
— Должен быть, но Таша и вчера была на тренировке, — пожал плечами Клинт.  
— Странно, — задумчиво произнес Стив, а потом едва ли не подпрыгнул от осознания, — они будут выступать у нас на игре!  
— Точно! — уставился на него Клинт.  
— Тренер нас так загонял, что мы забыли о группе поддержки и их выступлении перед игрой! — рассмеялся Стив, которому вдруг стало стыдно за все свои надуманные за день мысли. Вот о чем говорил Баки! Стиву захотелось позвонить ему и извиниться. Правда, это выглядело бы странно, потому что Баки бы не понял, за что он извинялся.  
В этот момент телефон Стива оповестил о новом входящем сообщении. Стив так резко подскочил к нему, что едва не навернулся на ровном месте.  
«Выгоняй Бартона, я скоро буду» — гласило сообщение от Баки. Стив не удержался от широкой улыбки.  
— Неужели я так же выглядел, когда только начал встречаться с Наташей, — задумчиво произнес Клинт, а потом скривился и рассмеялся. — Ужас!  
— Вали уже к ней! — тоже рассмеялся Стив, на что Клинт понятливо кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  
— Потом занесешь, — кивнул он на приставку, — спокойной ночи, — ехидно пожелал Клинт и выскользнул за дверь.  
— Мои друзья — придурки, — вслух произнес Стив.  
А спустя минут десять вернулся Баки. Стив как раз закончил финальный уровень игры и с удовольствием вытянулся на полу, допивая пиво.  
— Ты же должен был быть на работе? — вскинул бровь Стив, поднимаясь и подходя к нему.  
— Дарси ввалилась в кафе в последний момент и выгнала меня, — Баки сам притянул его в объятия, — поэтому у меня сегодня тоже выходной.  
Стив благоразумно решил промолчать про тренировку, поэтому потянулся за поцелуем. Баки рассмеялся и попытался шутливо его отпихнуть.  
— А как же кофе и свежие пончики? — поинтересовался он, и Стив только сейчас заметил, что на столе стояли подставка с несколькими стаканчиками кофе и большой бумажный пакет. Стив на мгновение задумался, а потом однобоко усмехнулся и потянул Баки за собой.  
— К черту пончики! — уже в поцелуй выпалил он.  
Баки и не думал возражать. Он послушно подался вперед, к Стиву, с готовностью отвечая на поцелуй.  
А дальше все случилось как-то само собой.  
Когда Стив раньше иногда задумывался о том, как бы это было — заняться сексом с Пегги, он и представить не мог, что это будет так просто и естественно, без долгих уламываний и уговоров. Да, и Стив никогда бы раньше не подумал, что его первый раз будет не с Пегги, и вообще ни с одной из девушек, а с Баки.  
С Баки, который обнимал его так сильно и целовал так отчаянно, словно ничего другого в мире не существовало. Стив отстраненно порадовался, что он когда-то не испугался своих желаний и теперь в его руках был именно Баки. Все было так, как и должно было быть. Все было правильно.  
Стив улыбнулся в поцелуй и с удовольствием зарылся пальцами в волосы Баки, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав довольный стон в ответ на свое действие. А когда Стив несильно потянул за мягкие пряди, Баки застонал громче и укусил его за нижнюю губу.  
— Прекрати, — горячо выдохнул он, разорвав поцелуй, на что Стив только невинно вскинул брови, хотя это ему далось куда сложнее, чем могло показаться.  
— А то что? — поинтересовался Стив, перебирая его волосы пальцами.  
— А то придется тебе заканчивать одному, — Баки сам толкнул его в сторону кровати, нетерпеливо дернув за край футболки, — ты же соскучился по общению со своей правой рукой, правда?  
Стив зарычал. Самым настоящим образом — зарычал, даже сам от себя такого не ожидая, а Баки только довольно усмехнулся и быстрым движением снял с себя футболку. За неделю зрелище вроде бы должно было стать привычным — взъерошенный, полуголый Баки, он иногда засыпал без футболки, потому что не было сил переодеться. Только частое дыхание и припухшие губы не были для Стива привычным зрелищем. Он видел такого Баки только тогда, на вечеринке, с которой все и началось. И стоило подумать об этом, как в мозгах что-то щелкнуло, и включились инстинкты, вопящие «Мое!». Стив не стал спорить, он снова впился в губы Баки голодным поцелуем, с жадностью скользя руками по его обнаженной спине и груди.  
А потом Баки опрокинул их на кровать, и все вокруг померкло, оставив только Баки, его сильные руки, которые так же жадно шарили по телу Стива, вырисовывая карту синяков и отметин. Отчаянные поцелуи, от которых плавилась кожа и хриплые тихие стоны, которые в конце слились в один громкий крик. Стив не смог бы сказать, принадлежал ли он только Баки или им обоим. Зато очень хорошо запомнился шепот после, на грани слышимости, от которого по спине бежали мурашки…  
***  
— Эй! — Сзади на Стива навалился Клинт, — Роджерс, ты где витаешь? У нас второй тайм вообще-то!  
— Мы ведем, — улыбнулся Стив, — и я нигде не витаю.  
— Расскажи это кому-нибудь другому, — фыркнул Клинт, — засосы на твоей шее слишком красноречиво доказывают обратное.  
Стив машинально потер самый большой и заметный след на шее и смущенно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Баки ночью его ставил, когда они пошли на второй круг. От воспоминаний сразу же стало жарко.  
— А как же правило — никакого секса перед игрой? — не унимался Клинт. — Ты же должен быть для нас примером!  
— Бартон, — Стив скинул его руки со своих плеч и с усмешкой обернулся, — еще слово, и ты сядешь на скамейку запасных.  
— Я просто за тебя рад! — улыбнулся Клинт, вскинув обе ладони.  
Стив закатил глаза, но все-таки улыбнулся, а потом они оба уставились на поле, на которое под вопли собравшихся на стадион выбежала группа поддержки.  
Вообще, капитан должен был быть сейчас с командой, в раздевалке, прорабатывать разные схемы, чтобы выиграть у соперников с приличным отрывом, но Стив улизнул, а следом за ним это сделал и Клинт. И теперь они, стоя в первом ряду, наблюдали за выступлением-сюрпризом, которое для них подготовили Баки и Наташа.  
Только вот теперь Стив вообще не мог спокойно смотреть на то, как Баки садится на шпагат или делает еще какой-то трюк, потому что в памяти сразу всплывали такие воспоминания, что становилось тесно в форменных шортах. А они были свободными. Очень-очень свободными.  
Вчера, когда они отдышались и осознали, то повторили все куда медленнее и дольше, Баки даже умудрился применить свою нереальную растяжку, да так уместно, что Стив срочно хотел повторения. Стоило только вспомнить, как он сжимал эти до безумия длинные и стройные ноги, уложив к себе на плечи…  
Стив нервно сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться на выступлении группы поддержки, но не получалось. Тряхнув головой, Стив схватил с пола бутылку с водой, которую притащил с собой из раздевалки и в два глотка осушил половину, а остальное вылил себе на голову, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя. Его действия не укрылись от Бартона, который с подозрением покосился в сторону Стива.  
— Не спрашивай, — сразу же отмахнулся Стив, но Клинт расплылся в широкой усмешке.  
— Теперь ты знаешь, каково это — иметь де… партнера из группы поддержки, — произнес Клинт и снова сосредоточился на выступлении.  
Стив попытался последовать его примеру, но тут Баки сделал какой-то немыслимый кувырок, который закончился шпагатом. Стив выругался сквозь зубы и закрыл лицо ладонями. Им же еще играть второй тайм, черт!  
— Закончилось, — толкнул его в бок Клинт, когда толпа оглушительно заорала, — и ты половину просмотрел. Хотя, — он понимающе фыркнул, — похоже, ты ее уже ночью посмотрел.  
Стив застонал в голос.  
За какие грехи ему достались такие друзья?  
***  
Они выиграли.  
Порвали соперников с разрывом в три забитых мяча. Все в команде так радовались, что носились по полю, натянув футболки на головы, а потом подхватили немаленького и нелегкого Стива на руки и начали под дружные вопли его качать. Их радость передалась и ему, хотя игра была сложной. Особенно для Стива, но они справились, и теперь хотелось праздника.  
Ну и нельзя было уменьшать заслуг группы поддержки, которые всегда поднимали команде боевой дух — и не только — просто Стив раньше не обращал на них никакого внимания. Но не теперь. И стоило ему увидеть, как на поле высыпали чирлидеры, он отмахнулся от парней и рванул к Баки.  
— Поздравляю! — заорал тот, обнимая Стива, а Стив на мгновение завис, потому что… потому что снова чертова подводка!  
— Как хорошо, что я не видел тебя до выступления, — хрипло произнес Стив.  
— Почему? — не понял Баки, неловко выпустив его из объятий, видимо, неправильно поняв поведение Стива.  
— Потому что тогда бы я не смог играть, — ответил Стив, дергая его на себя, — я после твоего выступления и так с трудом собрался с мыслями и духом, а если бы увидел еще и твои подведенные глаза…  
— Не знал, что тебя это заводит, — улыбнулся Баки, хитро подмигнув.  
А Стив, наплевав, что вокруг них были толпы народа, притянул его еще ближе и с чувством поцеловал, показывая всем, кто здесь и кому принадлежал.  
— Оу, — выдохнул Баки, когда Стив оторвался от его губ, — не знал, что мы ничего не скрываем.  
— Придурок, — закатив глаза, фыркнул Стив, после чего снова поцеловал, медленно и нежно, вернув то, что ночью вызывало мурашки на коже, — люблю тебя, придурок.  
Баки счастливо рассмеялся и обнял Стива еще крепче. Многие смотрели на них, кто-то удивлено, кто-то завистливо, кто-то восхищенно, но Стиву было плевать — главное, что Баки был рядом.  
Поцеловав его в висок, Стив обнимал Баки и счастливо улыбался. Все-таки тогда он сделал правильный выбор, теперь Стив в этом не сомневался.

[ ](http://imgur.com/RW3rWca)


End file.
